


Xen's Barnyard Temptation

by HeroFizzer



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bestiality, Cum Inflation, Dog - Freeform, Gangbang, Gen, Multi, Orgy, Other, Quarian, body transformation, horse, pig - Freeform, varren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: After the galaxy has been saved and the planet Rannoch became livable once more, quarian admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh has decided to buy her own private stretch of land. Of course, she'll be needing some livestock and other animals to keep her company...





	1. My Ranch For A Horse

“Admiral, we're within the colony's atmosphere.”

“Excellent, lieutenant. Prepare to dock.”

Daro'Xen vas Moreh, otherwise simply known as Xen, is the admiral to her ship the Moreh. When a quarian, an alien race that has resorted to wearing enviro-suits due to centuries of living in sterilized areas, is assigned to a ship, it's name is adopted when completing a pilgrimage. In the case of Xen, the ship had practically become her home, but now that the quarian home planet of Rannoch was free to live on again after almost centuries of the geth overtaking it, she had made a few plans for herself.

For starters, she had bought some private land, thousands of miles away from where the rest of quarian society was looking to rebuild its' utopia. Being on a spaceship they had to call a colony for so long, she wanted to get away from her race and the rules and restrictions they had placed on them. In Xen's case, they could not allow earth animals in any way on board, as they feared they could not withstand the lack of oxygen provided (that and several other alien races still held a sense of xenophobia over anything that came from the planet earth, despite Commander Shepard's attempts at saving their galaxy several times). Up until now, all Xen had to live off of was research, studying animal types and their anatomies, longing for the day that she could have a pet of her own.

But opportunity came knocking when Rannoch was once again their homeworld to claim, and the atmosphere was fresh enough for them to survive on. Xen knew this was her moment to seize, retiring from quarian political duties, and move on with her life. But not before finding some livestock for her ranch...

That's where the colonial planet Rongol came into play. While it wasn't Earth, it was still a breathable atmosphere for humans, who had been breeding farm animals for some decades. Plus it was much closer to Rannoch than earth, and Xen could save money on fuel that would go towards her purchase for the day.

After landing her ship, a black-skinned man approaches the quarian woman, who had told her crew to remain on board so she could make the deal privately. “Admiral Xen?” he asks.

“Yes, that would be me.” Xen answers. “I can understand it would be hard to tell, what with all the quarian life surrounding us...”

“Oh, well...my apologies there.” the man says, rubbing the back of his neck. There clearly weren't many quarians living in the colony, but nevertheless the admiral's cold words managed to embarrass him before he stuck his hand out to her. “Anyway, my name's Finford. I'm glad you could come to see about my wares.”

“Wares, Mr. McRim?” Xen scoffs. “These aren't riches we're talking about, just simple livestock.” Although the admiral wouldn't admit it, the animals she was seeking to bring to her ranch were of much more value than anyone would imagine.

“Yeah, I heard about you buying some land. Word travels fast in this part of the colony, admiral.” Finford nods as he leads Xen to his farm. “I guess you could use some company out there, need something to ride around on while you're out there all alone.”

“I suppose one could say that...” As Xen follows behind the farmer, she blushes, although very hard to tell with her visor on. She knew what Finford meant, but couldn't help to take it in a whole other meaning. “I do thank you for letting me take this journey out here to see for myself what I've paid you for. Only the most viral and well-bred creatures, after all.”

“Think nothing of it, admiral.” Finford replies, waving it off. “You're prolly the most generous person I've met to take some of my animals off my hands until I manage to get more land. And with what you're paying me? Hoo-ee, will it be worth it.”

Finally reaching the farmer's land, Xen was fascinated by the amount of livestock Finford kept, looking out at the hills to see roaming cattle, rows of cows and tiny little houses that were home to his chickens. She also noted a pen almost as big as the barn itself where the pigs played around in the mud. The admiral tried to hide her excitement, as for the time being she was only here for one particular creature.

“My, you have such a fascinating track of land, Mr. McRim.” Xen said, hiding her joy behind her usual stoic tone.

Finford smiles himself, taking a moment to admire what he has.“Thanks, admiral. It took a generation or two and some years after I bought it from my dad, but it's all been worth it.” 

“You seem to be filthy rich in what land you already have,” Xen points out, “yet you wish for more terrain to purchase?”

The farmer shrugs. “You know how it is, admiral. He who has the land and money has the power. And I don't even think I'm in the top five ranchers despite all this.”  
Chuckling to himself, he allows the quarian inside the barn, taking her down a row of horses, until Finford stopped in front of one particular stall. “Well, here we are, the horse you've been looking for.”

Xen waits with anticipation as the farmer opens the door to the stall, allowing himself and the admiral to step inside. Xen hid her enthusiasm as she saw the horse's face, recognizing the build and color of it's fur as a mustang, said to have been brought to a country on earth called “America” brought in by the “Spanish”.

The admiral found it a little silly that humans had so many different types of themselves. Yet she could understand the same concept of horses. “He looks so admirable...so proud...” Xen says aloud, studying the horse's physique.

“Yup, I called him Fierce because of that. And he'll be the first of your picks, admiral.” Finford says happily. Scratching his chin, he gives it another thought. “I gotta admit, though. I'm surprised you haven't picked out a female to breed him with. I got just as many of them, you know.”

“Ah, yes, the female...that is...” Xen stammers as she tries to make an excuse. “Well, that is...because I don't quite need them to start breeding. And having a female horse around, well, that would just complicate things.”

“Suit yourself,” Finford shrugs, “when you're ready, you're ready. I can't really argue, since you're paying me all the same.”

“Yes, of course..” Xen says with a sigh as the farmer makes his way out.

“Well, I'll let you two get acquainted, then. I'll keep the barn door unlocked in case you want to take him for a ride. I'll be in the house when you're ready.” he says before walking away.

“Yes, that will do. Thank you, Mr. McRim!” Xen yells to the farmer, waiting to hear the barn door shut. Smirking under her visor, the admiral pets the horse, moaning. “Oh, my, but you're a handsome horse, aren't you?” she asks seductively. “The farmer is right, though. I do wish to ride you, all right...but we'll be doing all of that in here.”

The quarian admiral removed her visor, tossing it to the side for now. While her species was still readjusting to life outside of their enviro-suits, they still understood the need to escape every now and again. Fortunately for Xen someone on her crew created a vaccine that allowed the user to survive up to two days outside of their suit. Taking in a deep breath through her nostrils, Xen was thrilled about the air she took in. 

“Oh, it's even better without the oxygen filter.” she says to the horse, taking a step back to run her alien hands down her curvy physique. “I hope you like what you see, my dear. Because you'll see a lot more of this back on my planet. It's going to be your new home.”

The horse gazed at Xen, munching down on the hay lying around his stall. The admiral chuckled, feeling herself up in front of the horse. “I think I know what you wish to see...” Xen immediately grabs the codpiece of her suit, popping it off. She takes deep breaths, grunting as she pulls her pro-stim attachment out from her alien vagina, a loud 'pop' sound made thanks to the slick lubricating juices created from the device. Putting the codpiece to the side, she spreads her pussy lips out, giving Fierce an eyeful of her private parts. “Does this arouse you, my new pet?” Xen asks, panting from the arousal that removing her pro-stim created.

The horse drops the hay from it's mouth, almost out of thirst. Watching as the juices drip out of Xen's vagina, it stuck it's tongue out to reach. “Mmm, yes, that looks delicious, doesn't it...” Xen chuckles, sticking her crotch out further for the tongue to connect with. The sloppy horse tongue licks her vagina from the bottom up, making the quarian shiver in delight. “Oh, keelah, yes...you want my juices bad, don't you, baby?” With every lap from the horse's tongue, Xen felt her intellectual self degrading, her tone in speech changing. “Yes, drink it all up. Take all you want. You'll have all this and more from your slutty master...Nnnnh...Ah!”

With each flick, the horse's tongue ends up rubbing against the admiral's clit, creating further stimulation to her nether region. Once Fierce hit the right spot with his tongue, the quarian felt herself ready to climax. Panicking, she looks around the room and spots a bucket, quickly running over it and spreading wide. Slapping down on her clit with her fingers, she growls as she unleashes a mighty stream of her pussy juices into the bucket, her knees buckling to keep her standing. It takes a long time for her to cum, forcing every last ounce out of herself. She collapses against the wall of the stall, her body spasming after such a force of hard work. “Oh, god...you got your whore so worked up...” she teases the horse. “Here's a special drink for you, on me.” Regaining her composure, she picks up the bucket, noticing it's about half full, and plants it in front of Fierce, allowing him to lower his head and drink up her cum. Xen sighs, petting the horse's snout. 

"What a handsome horse you are..." she says. "I think we need to inspect the rest of you, of course..." Slowly, she makes her way over to the horse's side, petting him down. She gets a good feel for his muscles, eyeing his well-toned ass. “Keelah, you truly were raised well, weren't you, baby?”

She gives Fierce's ass a well-placed smack, causing the horse to neigh in excitement and stand on it's hind legs before grounding himself. "Easy, boy, don't worry..." Xen calms the horse down, petting his nose once more. "I just wanted to get a better look at your undercarriage, and I must say...you have quite the equipment down there.

Indeed, Xen had only given him the ass slap simply to look at his massive cock, the most important reasn she had purchased him. Suffice it to say, she liked what she saw. With a horse it's to be excepted that their genitalia are much larger than most humans, quarians, and turians, but from Xen's research even she didn't expect it to be as long and massive in person. "Do you see this, Fierce?" the admiral asks, holding up her pro-stim attachment. "I've been using this to prepare my pussy for your large rod of meat...and this is the deluxe model! But you...nothing could have prepared me for YOU!"

Squatting under the horse, the quarian admiral grabbed his massive cock, feeling it for girth and texture. His massive balls at the end of his sheath caught Xen's attention, and with her free hand fondles them. "They must be so full of cum...does farmer McRim let you play with the other horses, Fierce?" she teases. "Does he let you get out in the great wide open spaces, spreading your seed in the whorish horses?" She moans, lowering the tip of the cock to meet her face. "Because I want your seed in me, Fierce. I want to bathe in it! Surround myself in your horse jizz! Mmm..."

She sticks her tongue out to meet with the slit of the cock, rimming around the opening to slicken it up. "Oh, yes...I can taste the precum wanting to get out already..." she says, running her fingers down the long veiny horsecock. “You must be wanting some release now, yes? Do you want to cum all over your new slut, baby?”

With every passing moment, Xen rubbed down on the shafter harder and harder, keeping her mouth open as she awaited the horse's semen. Her other hand moves from Fierce's balls to her pussy, rubbing her fingers inside to stimulate herself. Her juices drip out, as she becomes more and more ready to take his seed.

With her mouth open wide, Xen prepares for the scent of horse cum to pour out of Fierce's shaft, and onto her tongue. It takes a while longer than she expected, but the avalanche of his splooge hitting her right in the face, her open mouth taking in a good portion of the thick liquid. With Fierce's cum dripping down her chin, Xen tilts her head back to get more of her purchase in her mouth.

“Oh Keelah, yes...more...I want more!” Standing up, Xen bends herself over and places the cock between her ass cheeks. She moans as she bends her knees, twerking around his big long shaft. Soon enough she feels his warm jizz shoot over her backside, landing far over her head. “Oh my goodness, Fierce...” Xen says, feeling the texture of the cum on top of her head, “you're full of so much cum. But I'm not done, not yet, baby...I want your cum in me.”

Grabbing onto the shaft once more, she guides it against her crotch, rubbing it snugly against her pussy lips, beads of her juices rubbing into the tip. Xen takes a deep breath before inserting the massive beast, grunting as she pushes it inside her. The admiral pants, feeling the cock slide in with surprising ease. “Keelah...keelah, it's HUGE!” Xen growls as she pushes back into the cock. She really wished to take the whole thing in, but even after all he training with her pro-stim attachment, it wasn't enough to prepare her for this.

“Oh, yes, Fierce! Give it to me!” the quarian demanded weakly. “I want you inside me forever! I want to have your horse babies in me for all time!” Naturally, this was impossible due to genetics and what have you, but even Fierce was opening up to such an unusual idea that even he felt his cock pulsing for release. 

“No, not yet, baby, please not yet!” Xen begged with her purchase. “I want to savor this before you wreck my pussy with your cum...” The quarian moans, licking her lips as she can already imagine so much cum making it's way inside her, hoping to inflate her stomach.

But with that though she gasps. If she walked out of this barn with a bulgier belly, the farmer would know what she had been doing with him. It was practically amongst the universe. One she obviously did not agree with.

“Oh no, wait! Fierce, wait!” Xen commands the horse, but it's too late. The horse's neighing already signaled he was about to hose her insides down.

With he amount of times Fierce had cum already, it didn't take too long for oodles of his jizz to cum inside her, and it continued for so long that his cum leaked out of Xen's vagina, creating puddles underneath her.

The quarian screamed as she felt her womb be overtaken by the amount of jizz being pumped inside her.Her tongue stuck out as she panted over how broken this made her vagina. Fierce would practically be the only male to ever do her again, thanks to his size and performance.

Tired, Xen popped the horse cock out of her pussy, and sat down to spread her lips out as she watched the penis shrivel back into it's sheath. She moans as her vagina oozes out Fierce's cum, which thankfully hadn't bloated her up...yet.

“Hm...I should save a bit of this for the journey home...” Pulling a set of viles out out a pouch on her belt, Xen pushes out a little bit of semen, allowing it to drip into each vile. “There,” she says with an accomplished attitude, “now to finalize everything.”

After she managed to find a towel, admiral Xen wiped her suit down of the cum she had been soaked in, replaced her codpiece, pro-stim attachment and visor. After making a thorough check that nothing had been left behind, she mounted the horse's back and rode him to McRim's house to complete the deal.  
**  
“Mmm, do you like me now, baby?”

A day had passed since Xen finally brought Fierce back to her ranch on Rannoch. The second she had landed at her home, she couldn't stop with fucking the hell out of her newly purchased horse's cock, staining herself in his jizz. She hadn't showered, so the cum had hardened onto her suit, crusts lying under every newly created semen that Xen had shot out of himself. She even managed to fill her pussy up so much that her stomach had expanded, giving her a somewhat pregnant look.

“It feels so good to have all this cum in my belly, Fierce. I get to pretend I'm having your babies.” she moans, spreading her lips apart so as to let the male horse cum drip into a bucket beneath her. “It might take some time to let it all out, but thankfully I don't have company coming around anytime soon.”

She leans into the horse's face, her visor removed from the suit, and starts to kiss his nostrils. Before long, she tongued his face, which was something they needed to work on as the horse still hasn't learned to return the favor to his owner.

Lying down on the grass, she admires the Rannoch sunshine, sighing happily. “I do admit, Fierce, I'm happy to have you for my own company,” she says, “but if you're this much fun...I can't wait to see what the other animals I offered to purchase are like.”

She giggles, rubbing her expanded belly to help speed up the release of Fierce's cum, happy with her situation.


	2. How Much Is That Doggy Cock...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admiral Xen goes back to by more animals for her ranch, but becomes very interested in some of Finford's guard dogs. She certainly could use them for more than just safety.

“Yes...fuck me...make me squeal like I'm one of you!”

Inside the quarters of admiral Xen's ship, she prepares for yet another trip to the colony Rongol, this time in search of pigs from farmer McRim. While she still enjoys the feeling of her horse Fierce's cock inside her, stretching her out beyond simply looking pregnant, she did want some variety on her ranch. Not to mention having only one animal on her land would seem all too suspicious.

In preparing for these pigs, Xen had purchased a special pro-stim attachment, this model being the “coil” edition. Though the packaging doesn't explicitly say it for fear of offending an alien race's anatomy, any buyer from Earth could clearly tell that it was meant to simulate sex with a pig. Xen, already in mid-session with the stimulator, was on her hands and knees, rocking back and forth as if to pretend she were taking it from an actual source of pork.

“Rrrrrf...Keelah!” Xen roars, feeling her attachment hitting her sweet spot. The vibrations of her ass slapping back and forth make the stimulator hit a sweet spot, in return making the quarian cum inside her suit. She collapses to the floor, panting as she reflects on her orgasm. Though she couldn't feel it, her eyes certainly had a glazed over look to them. No matter, there was plenty of time to nap and clean up before they reach Rongol.

“Admiral? We're almost at the colony.” a voice over the communications receiver informs the quarian.

The quarian leader jumps from her position, a cold sweat forming down her face as the announcement is made. She thought that there was still enough time to screw around and let herself have some fun, but the Moreh either moves too fast or everything slows down thanks to the ability the Mass Effect gates have. She'll have to take a look at everything a little later on.

As they approach the colony, Xen quickly looks for her visor, placing it on before leaving her quarters. There was no time to clean off the mess she made when she climaxed, unfortunately, but it wasn't as if anyone could pick up the scent of quarian juices anyway.

When they finally arrive on Rongol, the ship lands a little closer to Finford McRim's land, now that she knew where the farmer lived specifically. As with last time, Xen left the ship by herself, the farmer having been awaiting her arrival.

“Admiral Xen, good to see you again so soon!” Finford says happily, shaking the quarian's hand.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Xen says, following the farmer. “So I do believe we agreed I'd be taking the pigs this time, correct?”

“Yep, that's what we talked over.” the farmer says with a big smile. “You got yourself a hankerin' for meat, I take it?”

“I suppose that's one way of looking at it...” Xen chuckles to herself, blushing under her visor. “Though I have to admit, I'd prefer to get them a little juicier before I take a bite into them.”

“Ain't nothing wrong with that. More bacon to go around than anything else.” Finford and Xen finally reach the mud pen where his pigs are found, and take a look about. While the pen itself is rather big, there's only about a dozen pigs, each of them either napping in the sun, rolling around in the mud, or, well, very obviously fucking one another.

Xen sighs as she watches a pair of pigs getting it on. She only wishes she could get in there herself at this very moment. How she'd love to roll around in the mud like the slut she is, get herself filthy for the pigs to notice her, take her from behind and insert their semen within her. She'd love nothing more than at this moment to have that odd mixture of cum and mud in her juicy little slit, let it sit inside her for so long that it hardens up into a ball of jizz.

“You all right there Xen?” Finford asks, bringing the quarian admiral out of her daydream and back to reality. “You're moaning something awfully fierce there.”

“Oh! Just taking in the oxygen. It's very crisp...” the embarrassed Xen quickly replies, taking in another breath of fresh air. “It slowly reminds me of how welcoming the atmosphere's become back home on Rannoch.”

“Well, if you say so.” Finford says with a shrug. “Let me go grab the paperwork, and we'll seal the deal, okay, Xen?”

“Yes, of course.” the admiral responds, her attention still on the pigs in the middle of intercourse. As Finford walks away, Xen squats down by the fence, continuing her focus on the mating pigs. If only her visor had a camera installed, she thinks to herself. She also imagines that the bottom pig is her, taking that curled-up pig dong in her own pussy. She wanted to be treated like a little piggy slut so badly...

But her concentration is broken when she hears a barking noise coming down the hill towards her. Before she can even turn around, she feels a large creature hop on her from behind, and stands up out of surprise. “What on Rannoch?!” she shouts, trying to shoo whatever it is off of her. The admiral catches Finford in view, rushing down the hillside towards them.

“Gunner, git! Down boy, down!” the farmer shouts at the dog, pulling him off of Xen's back. “Gosh, I'm sorry about that, admiral!” Finford apologizes, holding the dog under his arm. “He didn't do much harm, did he?”

“No...no, I'm quite all right...” Xen replies. “The suit might be clawed into, but it can be fixed. But that beast of your's...quite the aggressive type...”

“Well, he best be, I guess. He's one of my top guard dogs.” The farmer scratches the forehead of the dog, apparently named Gunner, to try and simmer it down. “I gotta keep them around, otherwise who'll warn me when someone tries to sneak off with one of my animals for whatever reason?”

“I see...” Xen's voice trails off as she notices the dog's eyes fixated on her. On further inspection, she notices that the eyes are pointed right at her crotch. Does the small furry beast know about her climax earlier? Is that was he was smelling?

Either way, she couldn't deny that she immediately fell in love for the dog's aggressive style. When the dog began to hump her backside, she admitted to herself that it made her a little wet. And with the way Finford held onto the animal, his back legs dangling in the air, she could already see the bulbous cock protruding out. “Finford, I must ask, do your dogs...you know, have any females to mate with?”

“Females? Nah, guess I hadn't thought about that.” the farmer replies with a shrug. “I didn't think I needed any young pups to sell off anytime soon, so the boys have just been keeping to guarding the land.”

“I'm certain that they're stressed out, sir.” Xen retorts. “But of course, with all your other animals locked away...and unbreedable...” The quarian pretends to think these matters over, her mind already made up on what she intends to do with them. “I'll tell you what, Finford. I might know a...friend...who could help them. We can wait a while longer on bringing those pigs back to Rannoch. Instead, why don't I purchase your dogs from you?”

“My guard dogs?!” McRim asks excitedly, almost in fear of losing them. “Xen, I couldn't just let you take my boys. They're all I got!”

“How many do you own, Finford?” the quarian questions.

“I dunno, ten maybe?”

“And do you really need them all? Much like myself, you're practically out in the middle of nowhere. I highly doubt you require THAT many dogs...”

“I suppose not...” Finford nods. “Tell you what, Xen, I'll let you buy my more inexperienced boys for half the price of the pigs. Deal?”

Chuckling, Xen shakes her head. “No no...I want to still pay the full price, and I'd like your most experienced guard dogs.” She grins under her visor. With the way Finford describes it, the more experienced the dogs, the hornier they most likely were, as exemplified in Gunner there.

“No way, Xen, I couldn't just part with my best boys like that!” a stunned Finford refutes.

“Perhaps if I double my offer then? You could use that money to not only replace your dogs, but perhaps obtain a few females for stress release sessions.”

The farmer sighs. “You make a damn good bargain, admiral...all right, it's a deal then.”

“Excellent.” The admiral and the farmer shake on it, the quarian clearly happy if her visor weren't in the way. “I'll be making my way back to the ship. Just let my crew know when the dogs are ready to leave.”

As she returns to the Moreh, Xen speaks to her lieutenant, “After we've launched into space, I want you to bring the one that answers to Gunner to my quarters. Is that understood?”

The lieutenant doesn't question it, simply nodding to his admiral's orders as she heads to the captain's floor.  
**  
“Keelah...that tongue...you must be thirsty for all that pussy juice...nnh...”

Xen's back arches up as Gunner laps at her pussy, taking her cum into his mouth. It was only two minutes after he had been brought to her quarters, but she admitted she was amazed at how the dog immediately knew what to do after she spread her pussy lips apart. It made her wonder...

Of course, the quarian was too busy blowing her mind out at the orgasms this beast was capable of giving her. “Ah! Keelah! Keel-FUCK!” Xen's upper body shoots up off her bed, feeling the dog's sharp teeth pinch into her flesh. The pain it delivers to her nerves actually bring her close to climax, and she grabs the dog's head to bring it down to her vagina. With a roar, her cum sprays out, squirting into the dog's face and fur. Seemingly unphased, the dog continued to lap up her juices, while the quarian, exhausted, lays back down on her bed.

“Holy...GOODNESS, you know how to make your whore cum, don't you?” Xen says proudly through her deep breaths. While Gunner continues to munch on her carpet, the admiral gives the dog a well-deserved pet on the head. “Even Fierce didn't make me cum that hard...Keelah...when we get home, I may need to research your species a little bit more...”  
**  
Even when she arrived home, however, she couldn't keep Gunner's mouth away from her pussy lips. And as she sat at her computer terminal to do her research, the dog was underneath, snacking away on her delicious treat. Xen shivers at each flick of the tongue as it strokes against her clit, almost enough to make her forget the research and just let the dog fuck her brains out.

She does eventually find the info she needs, just seeing which breeds the dogs are to start off with. Gunner here was a golden retriever, and then there were the others that she hadn't introduced herself to yet; a pitbull named Grunge, a beagle named Zuber, a dalmation named Pogo, and a German Shepard named Olaf. Odd names, not to mention odd breeds to keep as guard dogs, save maybe the pitbull. 

She also found something else very interesting. Apparently over the centuries, earth dogs had their evolutionary growth toyed with. Once upon a time they had been savage beasts that hunted alongside their owners and masters, but over time their genetics had been toyed with. This was due to humans controlling the breeding process and affecting their evolutionary growth, effectively turning them into domesticated play things.

Apparently at some point in the last hundred years, what with the numerous alien life forms and militaries that humans discovered were out there, it was decided to return to the original evolutionary growth, and re-breed the animals back towards their original savage forms.

That would certainly explain the aggressive nature that Gunner had shown her earlier. Perhaps she should see how the other dogs take to it...

Further research showed the admiral that these dogs enjoy playing with toys. Not a problem, she thought, she had plenty of them upstairs in her drawers. Xen also discovers that they enjoy long walks on leashes, wear collars, and eat and drink from bowls. Also not a problem. Several purchases of dog food bags, leashes, and other necessities later, the quarian woman was spent from how many orgasms Gunner had given her.

“Good boy, Gunner...” Xen sighs heavily, petting the panting dog. “You've been so good to me. I think when everything arrives for you tomorrow, I'll be letting your guard dog friends join us for some extra delightful fun. Do you like that?”

Gunner barks, which the admiral takes for a yes.  
**  
After her orders had been delivered and the dogs were fed, admiral Xen let the former guard dogs chew on her old dildos (It wasn't as if she'd be using them anymore, given these plots), and walked away to prepare herself for use as their single fuck toy. The codpiece and chest area of her suit were removed, and her visor was off as well. She wore a choker collar around her neck, with a leash attached to it.

“All right then, my newfound pack of cocks,” Xen says, kneeling within the group of dogs, “who wants to make admiral Xen their new fucktoy?”

The dogs all perk up, their attention and teeth removed from the toys they had gnawed on. The eyes of the hounds locked onto the quarian, who bent over onto all fours, grinning at the beasts. “Now now, don't be shy. I'm sure you're all eager to give my holes a well-deserved pounding, hm?”

As Xen sticks her butt up in the air, the beagle named Zuber slowly approaches her behind, sniffing out her asshole. After grabbing a scent, Zuber licks her rim, making the quarian woman sigh with delight. “Yeees, good doggy, lick my asshole clean, get your whore's holes nice and sparkly...”

The admiral gasps as she feels another tongue slap itself onto her pussy, this one from the pittbull, Grunge. As he and Zuber lick her groin area, Xen moans even louder, feeling up her breasts. “Oooh, Keelah, you two are wonderful. You're going to get rewarded for cleaning this filthy slut nice and clean...” She smiles, watching as the German shepherd, Olaf, continues to gnaw on her old dildo, practically stuffing it in his mouth to bite into.

“No no, Olaf...” Xen moans, grinning wickedly at the beast. “You don't do that to my toys. I do that to you, filthy doggy.” As Olaf's head turns to Xen, he notices a seductive look in her eyes, her tongue flicking at the air to simulate what she wanted to do to him. Almost in eager understanding, Olaf rushes at the quarian, resting his front legs on her upper back and just thrusting his shaft down her throat, making the admiral gag in shock. She knew the cock was going down, but she had no idea how excited the beast was, shoving the whole of himself down her eating hole.

With his large, throbbing cock down her throat, all she could do was make muffled and coughing noises, her saliva drooling out around her mouth. She especially makes a surprised moan when she feels Zuber and Grunge attacking her vagina with her tongue. She can't contain herself much longer, letting out a long stream of her juices that sprays itself on the dog's faces, causing their fur to get soaked up.

Xen is delivered another surprise, this time in the form of Olaf's cum shooting straight down her throat. The throbbing dick inside her mouth creates a tickle inside, and she has no choice but to abandon the doggy cock and pull out, coughing up his sperm as his cock continues to dribble out semen. “Naughty boy,” she says in a playful tone, “you came down my throat. Bad boy!”

Standing up, she stretches out for a moment after being on all fours for so long. “Now, who's next to take advantage of this slutty quarian?” she asks, watching as Olaf curls up to lick himself clean. She'd do it herself, but she supposes there's a certain way dogs do it to avoid getting themselves horny again...not that she wouldn't want Olaf's salty cum in her again...

She looks down at the dalmation, Pogo, as he lies on his back, as if to ask for a belly rub. Ven kneels back down, giving the doggy's stomach a good scratching. The dalmation's back leg humps the air, and the quarian watches as his cock slowly unsheathes, licking her lips as she watches it grow.

She stands up once more, leaving the happy dalmation confused until she squats down on top of him, holding onto his shaft as she guides it into her pussy. She grunts as the dog cock fills her insides, shifting her position until she's on her knees again, sighing as she feels fulfilled.

“C'mon, Pogo, don't be shy,” she says, petting the dalmation's head, “your slutty slave of an owner loves your cock. Mmm, I want you to fill my insides up so good...” As she bounces on the animal's dick, she feels up her breasts, tweaking her nipples until they're solid hard. She bends over, giving the dalmation a little something to suckle on. “Good boy, drink up your slut's milk, take it all-HAH! Not so hard, Gunner!”

She winces as the golden retriever approaches her breasts, his teeth biting down on the nipple as he tongues for the dripping milk. Xen breathes heavily, the dog's nibbling of her breast being overly sensitive to her. 

“Ohhh, Gunner!” she cries out, scratching the retriever's head. “Be a good master to your bitch and fuck my ass! Please!” As if hearing her plea, the leader of the guard dogs walks to Xen's backside, propping himself on top of her shapely ass, humping the air until his cock made it's way inside her asshole.

Of course, right at that very moment Grunge had taken to the exact same idea, and both dogs managed to force themselves inside the quarian slut. This caused the admiral to shriek so loudly she almost came onto the same wavelength of a dog whistle. She also came profusely, her juices squeezing out around Pogo's stick.

“AAAAAH, FUCK! YES! Break me! Rip me in two! I deserve it for being such a doggy cock slut!” she screams, feeling the knots of two dogs bloat up inside her. Arching her butt in the air, the dogs remain on top of Xen, their claws poking into her skin. Grabbing the leash around her neck, the admiral bites into the leather in an attempt to numb the pain a little. Almost every minute the dogs are inside her, she cums inside her blocked up holes, the cum of both her and the dogs causing her stomach to expand outwards. The knots practically destroyed her, chaffing her as they lock the cocks in place, forcing them to rub against the same spot.

The admiral's then broken out of her trance, briefly noticing that while Olaf is still licking himself, Zuber was humping one of the dildos she had brought out. The dog was obviously in need of release, and Xen knew she needed to offer it. “Zuber! Here boy!” she whistles. “Come and stuff your meaty cock down my throat! I need it!” The admiral groans as she pleads to the beagle, the cocks of Grunge and Gunner still stretching her ass out permanently.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she savors the salty taste of the dog's cock, her head bobbing up and down the shaft until the knot locks into place. Then all she can do is either flick the dog's cum slit or swirl her tongue around his shaft. The shepherd came several times inside her mouth, his semen blasting right down her throat. At least this time Xen had become more accustomed to the dog pulling this off.

After a while, the dogs plugging up the holes of her groin area eventually cum again, shooting their doggy loads inside the quarian, filling her stomach up even more. Everytime she feels the dog's cocks are about to deflate, she gives her butt a little wiggle in order to keep them stimulated, while Zuber's cock in her mouth gets a good licking.

Almost hours go by as Xen gives the boys as much pleasure as she can, savoring every last second she has with the dogs. Finally, she allows the dogs to unknot from her, freeing them from their positions inside her while a mixture of cum leaks out. She grunts as she feels Grunge and Gunner pop out simultaneously, nearly sobbing at the destruction her asshole suffered from them. But it was a suffering worth sitting through...

After Zuber pulls out of Xen's mouth, causing the quarian to cough up some cum, she stands up from atop Pogo, she collapses back down onto the floor, her knees weakened by so many orgasms. With her holes still pouring out cum, she rolls onto her back, feeling up her bloated belly. “Ooooh, boys, you make me feel so pregnant...”

Before she can even close her eyes, she gasps as she feels another cock inserting itself inside of her. She looks up to see Olaf pushing himself into her vagina, having forgotten the dog after his first orgasm in her mouth.

“Ahhh, fuck!” was all Xen could cry out as she wraps her arms around the shepherd, letting him hump into her one more time before he climaxes, then pops himself out after his knot deflates.

Sitting up, Xen watches her fluids pour out of her holes, then sees the dogs all having to lick themselves up after such a long session together. “Good boys...” she says with a smile. “Don't worry. You'll all have time with your bitch again tomorrow...”

Slowly and weakly, she stands up, walking over to a large doggy bowl with her name on it. She grunts as she squats over it, pushing out more of the cum mixtures inside her until all she had was whatever had balled up into the pregnant belly she maintained. Then she gets on all fours, lapping up all the cum inside the bowl, barking like a dog as she does so. Once she finishes, she belches rather loudly that it interrupts the dogs and their cock-licking sessions. “Oh...excuse me.” Xen politely says. “You boys go ahead and rest up for the night...I'm going to get some sleep...”

Before she reaches the stairs to the upper floor, she shrieks as something yanks the leash she still has around her. After falling to the floor, she looks to see Gunner with the leash in his mouth, growling at Xen. She may not have known the beast very long, but she knew what he was after...

“Y-yes, master. Of course you can stay with me the night.” she says weakly to the dog as he marches up the stairs, leash in mouth as he yanks for the quarian to follow him up on all fours. Once they reach the bedroom, Gunner lets go of her leash, climbing onto the bed, claiming it as his own before barking at Xen to sleep on the small dog bed she had made for him the night before. “Yes master...” she sighs, crawling to the small bed and curling up into a fetal position, placing her hand between her legs as she fondles her clit. She smiles warmly as she closes her eyes, falling asleep along the way.

She may not have the bed meant for her anymore, but she still loved being treated like she was beneath her new dogs...


	3. A Different White Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to Finford to grab some pigs, Xen discovers something interesting about them; they don't quite have the genitals that you'd expect a pig to have. How and why is this? Does she still buy the pigs?

Let's try this again, Xen thought to herself.

The last time she had made a visit to farmer McRim's ranch she had the hopes of acquiring some pigs for a good old time back at her own ranch. Instead, she brought home five guard dogs, all of whom she became very thankful for. But the quarian admiral still craved herself some nice, long pig cocks, and this time she was going to get them.

Just after Gunner's knot deflated...

Xen had brought the guard dog along with her for the ride, mostly for company, but also because these trips to Rangol were starting to make her super horny. She clearly couldn't bring Fierce along for any rides, so the golden retriever was her next best bet. Though he certainly didn't argue, seeing as how he had taken up the role of master to the quarian sex slave...

“Easy Gunner, please...” Xen requests, panting heavily. “I don't want you to cum inside me too much, I need to look presentable to your former master.” The quarian hadn't been inflated by Gunner's semen just yet, but she knew that if he ejaculated too many times, especially with his knot keeping everything from pouring out, that would end up being the case. And the last thing Xen wanted of all this was anyone spreading rumors about who her 'baby daddy' may end up being.

When the knot finally shrinks, Gunner pulls out of his quarian, his semen slowly dripping out of her vagina. Sitting up on her bed, Xen grabs a box of tissues, wiping off her vagina from all the doggy cum. “I know you're not so proud to see me fucking other animals, but you should know you're not alone on the list of things I want to fuck with.” she says, watching as Gunner curls up and licks off his own cock. She smiles, petting the dog.

“You be a good boy for your slut, and stay out of trouble, okay?” The admiral places her visor on, fixing up her wardrobe as well, before handing the dog a peculiar looking fleshlight. “I had it designed after my own cumdumpster. You're welcome to use it while I'm away.”

The quarian chuckles to herself as she makes her way out of her ship, meeting up once more with farmer McRim about the purchase. “Hey there again, Xen!” Finford says to the admiral as she exits her ship once more. “It's been a few weeks since I saw you last!”

“Yes, I suppose it was a while longer than I had expected.” she says to him, nodding her head to say hello. “Let's just say I've been busy with training my guard dogs.” She clears her throat, blushing under her visor as Finford leads the way once more.

“Heh, that's great to hear. I bet you taught Gunner and the boys a few new tricks to their duties, eh?” the farmer asks, ever so oblivious to Xen's intents.

“Oh, yes, they certainly learned a few things, and they've taught me some stuff as well.” Xen tries her hardest not to giggle, thinking about her time with the dogs. “Now, I believe we were going to have a look at the pigs again...?”

“Yup, and I promise you, nothing'll distract you from these big bacon boys this time.” the farmer says with a smirk. They arrive at the pen for the pigs, Xen and Finford leaning against the wood used to block them in. She admired how the pigs played about, but only saw three within the pen playing about in the mud. The quarian recalled more than this the last time she was here, but in the long run wasn't too worried. She only wanted three anyway, imagining since the pigs themselves were so huge there wouldn't be room to take on all of her holes. She could already see herself in her own little pen, on all fours as the pigs and their little cocks took on her holes. She watches as one of the pigs rolls onto his back, and-

“OH MY STARS WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Taken by surprise, Xen falls back onto the ground, landing on her ass. 

“Xen, you all right?!” Finford asks with concern, helping the quarian back up to her feet.

Standing back up she takes another look, and realizes that yes, that is not a pig penis. Where the cock was supposed to be, she saw something that was slightly over a foot long, purple, was ribbed on the shaft, having barbs circling around the head. In fact, there were two of them sticking up in the air on that one pig, with four inch-long tentacles surrounding the base, almost making the cocks look like a peculiar blooming flower of some kind.

“Finford, that pig...it has varren cocks!” the admiral pointed out.

“Oh, that?” the farmer says calmly. “Yep, that ain't nothing to worry about. All my male pigs have ended up that way. It's the genetics of it all an' stuff.”

“Genetics? Did pigs mate with the varren at some point? Can pigs even breed with varren?!” Xen asks, very confused with the situation.

“Well, I guess all your research didn't tell you about this. Can't blame you, though. Not a lot of folks want to remember it even happened.” Finford shrugs, not seeming phased in the slightest.

“What happened?”

“Well, us human types back on earth had a micro-movement that got out of hand. People were wanting to have sex with their pigs, and it got to such a ludicrous point that the US supreme court deemed it legal to do just that! Crazy, right?”

“O-oh, yes, crazy indeed...” the quarian answers nervously.

“The court wasn't about to let it be legal with any of the other animals, so people and scientists decided that if the pigs themselves were legal, then maybe the genitalia would be legal no matter what it was attached to it! So the science folks partnered up with us farmer types and started experimenting with genetics to make pigs have different members. So they'd find dog, horse, and even human thingies right where you would a pig's.”

“So, is it still legal, or...?”

Finford gives a laugh at that. “Hoo, golly no! Eventually they discovered that all that sex-having with the humans was wiping out the pig species cuz none of the pigs were makin' love with the females and whatnot. So they put a ban on everything, but the pig's male genitalia kept passin' down to generations. Of course that wasn't gonna stop some folks from keep on doin' it. So once they discovered the varren species, of course they were gonna try and crossbreed 'em.”

Xen looks on at the pigs, feeling disappointment. While she had never had varren cock in her life, she was upset that by this point she was never going to know what it felt like to have a pig cock shoot it's wad inside of her. “Well...I suppose I can still purchase them...” Xen says with a sigh. On the bright side, pigs were actually cheaper to purchase than varren, even if they were carrying around a different genitalia.

Once the credits were exchanged, Xen had the pigs transported to her ship, making her way back to the admiral's quarters. She had a dog to please on the way home...  
**  
As the week went by, Xen watched from her bedroom window (No doubt her dogs taking her from behind the whole while) as her crew had come out to build a pen for the pigs. The ground was dug up, tossed around, and had water spread about it to make it muddy enough, with wooden poles built to keep them in with some extra boarding to ensure they don't escape. Although with all that Xen intended to do, she didn't think something of the sort would be a problem.

Once her crew had finished the pen, the pigs were let inside, and the boars immediately began to play in the mud, rolling around like the filthy pigs they were. Everyone would soon leave, allowing Xen to finally have her way with them in piece, although not immediately.

After she had emptied her body of all the cum the dogs had poured into her, she had decided it was time to test out her newest purchase and see how well she could handle them. She breathed nervously, not sure herself just how well she would be able to withstand these weirdly bred pigs with varren cocks.

With a deep breath, Xen opens the pen door, stepping inside as her feet sank into the deep mud that had been created. She approaches one of the pigs that is lying on its back, the varren cock already at half-mast. He seems to really love that mud, Xen thinks to herself as she slowly extends her hand out at the animal. “Relax now...” she says aloud to the pig, but one would imagine it was also advice she was trying to give to herself in an attempt to calm her nerves. She had never taken a varren cock before, and was nervous that it could destroy her insides something fierce.

She lets her hand down on the dirty pig's belly, rubbing it with her hand as it gets muddy and filthy. She was amazed by herself, now that she thought about it. The quarian race had always protected itself from being filthy, restricting themselves to their endo-suits at all costs as well as evacuating the planet until just recently. Has the change in the environment caused her to adjust to life outside of the suit...? She knew she could survive without a visor or crotch piece for so long, but touching dirt? It was a different story for her.

Either way, the pig certainly sounded like he enjoyed it, wriggling about in the mud as she rubbed his tummy. The mud his backside was pushing about got on Xen's endo-suit, but that wasn't important to her. Slowly she made her hand slide down the pig's underside, until her hand was at one of the two large cocks on the pig's appendage. Firmly, she grasped the shaft in her hands, biting down on her lip nervously. She didn't know what to expect from a harmless critter with the most vicious cock known to the galaxy.

She watches as the cock slowly extends upward, straightening itself out. She had a hard time jerking on it, however, thanks to the barbs that were around the hard stick. Xen looks at the head of the shaft, staring at the opening slit as if she were staring down the barrel of a cannon. She wanted to have a taste of that cock, but it was just as disgustingly dirt covered as the rest of the pig. She wasn't sure if she wanted it in her mouth.

Closing her eyes, Xen took a deep breath. She had to do it. She didn't call herself a filthy whore in front of Fierce or the dogs for nothing, after all. Lowering her head down, her lips finally reach the cock, placing her mouth around the hard alien slab of meat as she tastes some very salty mud in her mouth. Trudging forward, Xen lowers her head until she has at least half of the varren cock in her mouth, almost gagging on how much was in her mouth, as well as the taste of mud. She hears the pig squealing, possibly the only noise it can make, as she bobs her head up and down the barbed head, her drool dripping down the cock as it takes the dirt with it.

“Urgh...I will say this,” Xen says with disgust, popping her lips off the alien cock, “you certainly know what it takes for me to feel dirtier about doing this than I already am.” Standing up, she squats over the varren dick, attempting to guide it inside her own pussy. Surprisingly, she found the cock to be much bigger than even Fierce was, but attempted to take it. Her facial expressions told the story, wincing and cringing as she pushed down onto the cock, the barbs and ribbings sliding against her vaginal walls until she was sitting on top of the muddy pig.

“Ooooh...this isn't...so bad...” Xen groans, taking the foot long cock inside of her. It was roughly the size of her horse, Fierce, so this shouldn't be a problem for her. Rocking her hips back and forth, she feels the ribbing of the cock within her, rubbing against her inner pussy. Moaning excitedly, she grabs her breasts, massaging them with delight. “Nnnh, so glad you have such a filthy whore to yourself, piggy wiggy?” she says, now turned on by the gross animal she sits atop of.

Xen found that the cock itself wasn't so bad. She wasn't really sure what it was that worried her about taking this mammoth beast of a schlong. “Oh, yes, you filthy beast, fuck your slut hard! Fuck your-” The quarian gasps as she feels something else inserted inside her loose vagina. Looking behind her, she doesn't see the other varren cock attached to the pig in sight. Instead, she sees that it has somehow inserted itself inside her pussy along with the other alien dong. She would later discover that when one varren cock is already being stimulated, the other cock becomes attracted to the source and will join its other part in the actions it is already working on, in this case the quarian admiral.

The admiral bites down on her knuckle, trying not to cry out in pain from how the cock thrusted itself inside her of its own free will. “Fuck, you pigs and your varren cross breeding are just full of surprises, aren't you?!” asks a heaving Xen. Planting her palms down on the pig's stomach, she begins to bounce on the cocks, her boobs flopping up in down, much to the pig's delight as it smiles in a way the quarian recognized from her playtime with the dogs. Xen moans in delight, licking her lips as her body adjusts to the two shafts in her vagina, which was no doubt being stretched out by now.

“Ooooh...fuck your slutty owner, little piggy, fuck me goooohhohoHOOOOO!” Suddenly, the quarian admiral felt something tickling at her taint and clitoris. The inch-long tentacles at the base of the cocks were finally beginning to prove their usefulness, stimulating Xen's other body parts. “Oh, KEELAH! You really ARE a surprise!” Xen says, trying her best not to laugh as her lower body gets tickled. “Oh my gaHAHAHAHAAAAA!” She continues to laugh, unable to contain it as her upper body falls over, laying on top of the pig.

“Keelah, this is so much fuuuuuUUUUUCK!” The admiral yelps as she feels a second pig mounting her from behind, both of its varren cocks forcing their way into her asshole. Xen groans, her body now mushed between two pigs while both holes take in two alien dongs at the same time. She was amazed that her body could handle this much; previously it was multiple dog cocks and one horse cock, but those were animal genitalia she had done her research on. These pigs and their gene splicing were alien to even her, but she knew it was satisfying.

The barbs of the heads were scraping against her vaginal walls, making her wetter and wetter inside. There wasn't a knot on these cocks like there was the dogs, but the ribbed nature of these particular shafts was enough to please the quarian's vaginal sensations. As she grips onto the bottom pig, Xen groans, her cum gushing out of her as it spurts out of her vagina, forcing it's way out around the varren cocks that are blocking her quarian pussy. “HNNNNNNNNGH, FUCK! You pigs are so GOOD to your filthy slut, do you know that?” Xen moans passionately as her orgasm subsides.

She smiles warmly, massaging the bottom pig's stomach with her hand as she closes her eyes, letting the pigs continue to ram their alien penises inside her. She was just another play thing to these pigs now, and she didn't mind it as she allows herself to rest...

...Except that couldn't happen, as she felt two more varren dongs pushing into her head. As she looks up, her body still squashed between the other pigs, her mouth is immediately penetrated by the third one, filling her throat with the foot long alien cocks. Xen's expression shows one of surprise, amazed that her own mouth can stretch out so far. The varren seemed to have thick cocks to begin with, judging by the similarities that these three pigs shared. “Mgplth!” is all Xen can say as her holes are stimulated, the tentacles continuing to tickle her taint and clit.

As the cocks in her mouth expand her throat, stretching it out as if it were made out of rubber as the barbs scratch against it, she tries to figure out the taste of the cocks themselves. Though it was much harder to do thanks to being dragged around in the mud, it was salty much like any other cock. But there was also the peculiar taste of...bacon? Xen wasn't sure if that was how varren are meant to taste or it's because of the pigs having them for so long, but it was very bizarre how a cock could remind her of food. Though given her audience...

With her body squeezed between two of the beasts and a third with his cocks down her throat, Xen did find that she was having a hard time breathing. Even as she did so through her nostrils, air was being lost, and her body was beginning to get crushed by the other pigs. She would normally vocally plead for the pigs to release their hot jizz in her holes, but being plugged up with their varren cocks made that somewhat difficult for her to do so.

After what felt like an hour being in the same spot, crushed by all three pigs, Xen could feel the cocks pulse inside her, the tentacles clinging to her body as the pigs squeal loudly, releasing the sperm of their double cocks within the poor admiral. The female quarian's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as they blast their load inside her holes, stretching out her stomach in the process. The quarian's belly bloated up with semen, which caused it to expand enough that not only was she no longer being crushed by the two pigs above her, but she had lifted them off of the ground. Even Xen herself looked amazed at this.

When all three pigs finally became spent, the tentacles released their hold on Xen, and the two pigs fell back to the ground, causing a splash into the mud that covered their new owner in the wet dirt. The quarian admiral grunts, heaving herself off of the bottom pig, which was a bit hard to do thanks to her overbloated stomach. With the weight of the stomach being so much, she grabs it from the underside, grunting as she brings herself over to one of the pen's fences. There was definitely nowhere to go until she could empty out her belly, so full from the pig's varren cocks.

Already she was feeling her vagina and ass leak out the alien species' liquids, the sperm creating a white milky puddle within the muddy pen. The pig that stuffed his cock in her mouth was so far down her throat that anything there had helped in making her belly balloon the way it had. There wasn't much she could do but wait, kneeled over by the fence, where she was prone to being fucked over and over again by the pigs.

Naturally, one of the pigs didn't seem to have enough of Xen, mounting her once more as both of his cocks slipped inside her ass. The quarian herself squealed before the pig rested atop her, Xen's chest resting against the fence thanks to the weight of her beast.

“Oh Keelah...yes, little piggy, mount your whore! Make me cum once more!” Xen begs, already feeling the barbs of the varren shaft against her anal cavities once more. The pig's hooves rested on top of Xen's shoulders, pulling down so as to make sure it got all of his cock inside her. And again, the pig cums inside Xen's ass, pulling out to let his sperm mix with the mud. Dismounting the quarian, the filthy pig licks at the dirt mixed with his seed, allowing the bloated Xen to turn around and face him. “Nnnngh...such a good piggy. You're my favorite...” As the pig's face meets with Xen's, the quarian gives it a big wet kiss on it's sopping nostrils, getting some mud on her lips. Having learned to get used to the muddy taste, she licks her lips in satisfaction.

“Now, I guess all of you will need names, won't you?” Xen says. “Then again, you aren't really all that different in looks...”  
**  
In the morning, Xen had made a discovery as she looked at herself in the mirror, awed by what was reflecting back at her.

As Gunner humped the fleshlight mold of her pussy (as the quarian herself was too distracted by this revelation), she looked at the new body she had awoken with. Her breasts were much more plump, at least a 34DD cup, her curves more slim and in the shape of an hourglass, and her hips and ass would have made any asari stripper jealous.

As her research would later show, varren semen has an effect on quarian women when settled inside her womb after a long period. Essentially, Xen's tissue had absorbed the cum left by the pigs and their cross-bred cocks, which made her skin and body even more attractive than it was before.

Of course this would be hard to explain to anyone else within the society, or even Finford the next time she makes a purchase at his ranch, but Xen honestly didn't care. She now had a body that matched her slutty mindset. Without even knowing it was possible, at that.

Of course, Xen knew she owed the pigs a great big thanks later on. But she didn't really want to overdo it, either. While she liked how much better her breasts look thanks to them, she didn't want to suffer from macromastia and have to drag tent-sized boobs all over the place with her.

Still, she did want to experiment with this new physique...

Crawling onto her bed, Xen places her special collar around her throat, attaching a leash to it. Getting on her hands and knees, the quarian whistled to get the attention of her favorite guard dog. 

“Come on, Gunner, don't you want to give your slut's new body a test drive?” she asks happily, wiggling her butt at the dog as he looks up from the fleshlight. The golden retriever parts with the toy, letting his sperm ooze out of the slit, and immediately hops on top of the bed, grabbing the leash with his mouth as he mounts his quarian sex slave.

Xen smiles as she bites down on her lip, the dog pounding into her more shapely ass. Both of them could definitely tell there was more cushion for the pushin', as Gunner needed to claw into Xen's shoulders extra tightly to keep his knot in her pussy.

“Oh, Gunner, if only your jizz turned me into a hot slut...” she sighs, wrapping her arm around the dog's neck to pet him, meaning no offense to her favorite pet. “Perhaps we should look into this crossbreeding stuff and see how varren cocks would suit you...”

Gunner barked happily, his knot pushing into her plump ass until he climaxed.


	4. Sizing Up Lia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another quarian named Lia'Vael shows up to discuss Xen's possible return to the army, but upon discovering the admiral's secret, she finds herself pulled into this unusual kink as well.

Xen looked at herself in the mirror, examining her new body. She hadn't been with the pigs that bare varren cock in a while, since she herself was happy with what she had gotten from the deal.

To recap, when varren cum mixes inside the body of a quarian, the jizz is absorbed inside the female quarian womb and exaggerates her body to a great degree. With having three pigs sticking two varren cocks a piece inside her, Xen had seen herself with a much more hourglass body, her ass was nice and plump, well enough to twerk if she wished to go to the clubs for some non-bestial good times (although that was likely to never happen with her, given the cocks she had collected on her ranch), and her breasts had grown to a 34DD, quite big for any quarian.

Although she had at least been with the pigs a second time since then, so they've grown to a G cup.

Her favorite dog Gunner certainly enjoyed the changes. The last few times they had made love with one another, Xen could feel her ass cheeks shaking anytime he rammed his cock in her pussy. She loved how her own flesh bounced against his underside while his cock and knot were pushing into her, filling her stomach up with more of his cum. His sweet, delicious doggy cum...

Thinking about how much she had wanted the guard dog's jizz in her another time, Xen moans as she rubs her stomach, which was not at this moment filled with any animal jizz. She thinks about how her biology and the varren cum affected her body. While she admired her own changes, enough to masturbate in the mirror to herself every morning to warm up for Gunner or any of the other animals, this was going to be hard to explain to her crew. Or for that matter, everyone aboard the Migrant Fleet, her circle of friends, Tali...

She moans again, her hand sliding down over her clit. How she missed her old quarian friend. They hadn't met since they defeated the Reapers, having enjoyed a lovely evening with one another before the big battle on earth began, just after having retaken their home planet back from the geth. It was her first night back on Rannoch, both women feeling their faces against the air for the first time in ages, their lips kissing one another as they made love on the picnic blanket they had set up for stargazing...But wherever Tali'Zorah was now, Xen decided it was best not to interact with her. Tali may know about her wild secret, but she didn't think she was willing to go this far with pigs and horses. Dogs were a possible maybe, however.

She didn't need to worry about Tali, however. What she needed to do was come up with an excuse as to how her body changed the way it did. It's not as if every quarian knows about the effects varren cum had on women, is it? Of course they wouldn't, to even be questioning that logic in the first place wouldn't be right in Xen's society. Then again, neither was putting this ranch together far from the rest of society so she could get herself some great nookie from the common earth animals themselves.

Although she was curious about some things. As Xen rubbed her clit between her fingers, she considered a few things. Like how she would tell farmer McRim about the change, as she did intend to purchase a bull from the man on the colony Rongol for obvious reasons. But it wasn't as if he could know about the changes varren cum had, especially varren cum that came attached to pigs via genetics, was it?

And what about cum mixed in with other animals? Could the varren cum also be absorbed into her alongside anything else from the other beasts? Could horse cum mixed with varren jizz give her tits even larger cup sizes? Both horse and dog cum clearly hadn't had their own side effects on Xen, despite filling her enough that she could have been mistaken for pregnant several times.

Sighing, Xen realizes that just asking these questions wasn't going to get her anywhere. She needed to do the proper research, not sit around and ponder what sort of possibilities were out there for her. She obviously had the resources to search around for the information, why not use it?

Before she could look up any sources on bestial cum and it's effects on quarians, she heard the doorbell ringing. Strange, she thought, she wasn't aware of any people knowing she lived all the way out here, and her address was unlisted from any plausible information database. Who could possibly be at her doorstep? And if she hadn't expected visitors, why did she install a doorbell?

Carefully, Xen walks down the steps, her boobs and ass jiggling with each step, approaching the door in her kitchen that leads to the front yard (which was very open thanks to owning so much of the land, and also included the pig's pen). Opening the door brought her to find a quarian with a light blue visor standing proudly at the door front, standing at attention. “Can I help you?” Xen asks the other female quarian.

“Yes, ma'am. My name is Lia'Vael nar Ulnay. But you may be able to refer to me as Lia.” the quarian responded. Xen recalls Tali speaking of meeting the young quarian, having met her when a C-Sec official on the Citadel was investigating claims from a volus that she had stolen his credit chit. Thankfully Tali and Commander Shepard had fixed that issue, but not before giving the official and the volus a good ear chewing.

“Ah yes, I've heard of you, Ms. Ulnay.” Xen says happily.

“Wh-you have?” Lia asks, shaken by the quarian admiral's knowledge of her. “That's surprising, but...I feel honored. A little. Should I?”

“Yes indeed. Let's just say I know of some people.” Xen chuckles. “Come have a seat, I'll fix up something to drink.”

“Oh, uh, sure.” Lia replies, seating herself at the kitchen table. “Do you have any coffee, ma'am? I know it doesn't go well with the emergency induction port, but...”

“Of course I have coffee.” Xen assures her, reaching for a jar of coffee grinds to fix the coffee as she speaks. “But you can go ahead and remove your visor for a while to drink it. The air is breathable on Rannoch once more, after all.”

“I-I couldn't, ma'am.” Lia says sheepishly. “I'm so accustomed to my suit. It's practically been apart of me since I was little.”

“Nonsense. Here, I'll take mine off to make you more comfortable.” Removing her masks, Xen allows Lia to see the beautiful quarian face hiding behind the visor. “Go ahead, Lia. You may take yours off now.”

Hesitantly, Lia removes her visor, letting Xen have a good look at the younger quarian. Lia's eyes look away from the quarian admiral while letting her have a good look at her face. “I hope you don't mind it...” Lia says nervously.

“Dear, you have nothing to worry about. You're very beautiful.” Xen says, fixing up two mugs of coffee for herself and Lia. “And besides, the air is breathable once more on Rannoch. There shouldn't be anything to worry about.” Handing one over to the younger quarian, she has a seat across from her at the small kitchen table, having a sip while her breasts rest on the table top. “Now, what brings you all the way out here in the middle of nowhere?”

“Oh, yes! The quarian military asked for me to come visit you.” Lia tells the older quarian. “They said it had been some time since you've been on any real missions, only using your crew to gather livestock for this ranch, and were wondering if you'd like to accept any new assignments.”

“Is that so?” Xen asks before sipping her coffee. “I hadn't even notice. I usually keep a channel open just for military purposes. Surely they could have asked me themselves through that.”

“I know, but they said that you've been unresponsive for some time.” Lia says with a shrug. “I guess they decided to finally send a message the old fashioned way.”

Xen takes another sip of her coffee, listening to the younger quarian. “So I see. I must have turned my comms off without remembering to turn them back on. Silly me.” she says with a laugh.

“So, will you be accepting any assignments?” Lia asks before taking a sip of her own coffee. “Or are you, uh...are you a little busy with your new form?” It was hard not to ignore, but the younger quarian didn't want to bring too much attention to Xen's enlarged breasts when she first arrived. She had obviously seen pictures of the admiral a few times over, but that was before the war with the Reapers. Clearly someone as semi-retired as Xen was up to something.

“Oh, this?” Xen asks nervously. “Well, it's not that big of a deal, right? Shouldn't affect me or my abilities in any way. It's mostly what I've been doing in my spare time, experimenting with...body hormones!” The last bit she clearly came up with on the spot, but it at least made a sort of sense.

“Is that it?” Lia asks, skeptical. “I suppose it makes sense. I was a little worried that you may have been...well...with varren of some kind.”

Trying her best not to spit out her coffee, Xen looks at Lia in bewilderment. “Why, whatever do you mean?” Xen asks nervously, trying her best to keep her cool.

“You mean you didn't know? Varren cum mixing in with quarian genetics changes the body structure of our race. I only know this because I have a friend who was caught with her varren pet back in high school. Everyone was getting suspicious how her boobs grew from an A to an M so quickly. She was expelled, and I hadn't heard from her since.”

“Oh...my, yes. That's very...disgusting.” Xen says, gritting her teeth as she does everything in her power to lie in front of the younger quarian. “I mean, varren. Pfft, who would think to try that?”

“Well, zoophilia is very well-documented as being illegal activity across the galaxy, admiral.” Lia reminds her. “If anyone I knew were doing it, I'd be quick to let the proper authorities know. It's hard to imagine quarians breeding outside of their species to begin with.”

Xen takes offense to all of this, but that last part especially. “Really, Lia? You have issues with quarians dating turians or salarians? Humans, even? I take it Fleet and Flotilla wasn't one of your personal favorite films. Funny, it seems to be almost every quarian's.”

“I...well...maybe I had a few bad experiences when I was on pilgrimage.” Lia shyly admits, looking down at her coffee cup. She especially recalls the incident with the volus and the human C-sec officer. “But I still find the idea of varren sick and twisted. I mean, who does that? Who gets it in their head 'I'm going to fuck a varren cock'?! It's so bizarre!”

Before Xen could say anything further, two of her dogs, Gunner and the dalmation Pogo, walked into the kitchen, approaching their owner (or slave, depending on whose view you look at) and sitting by the table. Xen sighed of relief, knowing that bought her a distraction from Lia's prejudice. “Lia, these are two of my guard dogs on the ranch. Meet Gunner and Pogo.”

“Oooh! Such adorable looking earth dogs!” Lia says happily, reaching an arm out to pet the dogs. Gunner backs his head away from the quarian hand, growling at Lia and causing her to jump back a bit.

“Easy, Lia. Gunner and Pogo aren't familiar enough with you. Here, just hold your hand out, let them sniff you, and see how they react.” With Xen's instruction, Lia slowly brings her hand down to the level of the dogs' nostrils, allowing them to get a sniff of her scent. Immediately recognizing her scent as a friendly quarian, the two dogs jump onto Lia's lap, dry humping at her legs. The young female quarian screams loudly, trying to kick the dogs off of her.

“Oh my gosh, what the fuck are they doing?!” she shouts.

“Gunner, Pogo, heal!” Xen commands. Almost immediately the dogs take themselves off of Lia, Pogo giving his owner an apologetic expression while Gunner looks at her with a growl. “Oh, don't look at me like that, Gunner, you should realize how out of nowhere and uncalled for that was!” she yells at her dog before turning to the startled Lia. “I'm so sorry about that, are you all right?”

“Ewww, my boots have a wet spot on them,” Lia cries out, feeling her legs, “and it's all sticky!”

“Yes, the dogs do love to get a little...friendly.” Xen says, covering her cheek to hide the blush she felt. “But I assure you that they are harmless in – GAH! Gunner!”

Lia looks on in shock as she watches the golden retriever hop onto Xen's back, catching the admiral by surprise. The dog brings Xen down to her knees, humping at her backside like crazy. It was clear what he wanted, but to his owner and sex slave the timing could not have been any worse.

“Gunner, this isn't the time to...god, fuck, I should be mad at you...” Xen growls as she's on her hands and knees in her own kitchen, embarrassed that Lia is watching on in horror. “But this is too good, ooohhhh, don't stop...”

At this rate, she didn't care about Lia's prejudice against her or the fact she would call someone on her and take her animals away from her. She loves the feeling of Gunner's cock dry humping her huge ass, his precum rubbing against the fabric of her endo-suit.

And the whole while, Lia could not look away, or remove herself from Xen's house to get someone to arrest her for this act. She found herself very invested in this surprise show from her host, now seeing what it was that people found so interesting about sex with animals or other species. Her hands were gripped tightly on her thighs, resisting the urge to touch herself in places. But Pogo approached her lap, sniffing out her crotch as he could tell the younger quarian was already wet. The show of romance between Xen and Gunner was enough to get her hot and bothered, and she didn't really know how to feel about it.

Then Pogo licked at Lia's crotch, a coo escaping her lips as he did so. It had been a while since she was touched like that in any way, be it from another quarian or not. She rested her hand atop Pogo's head, moaning with her eyes shut. “Oooh, that's the spot...”

“Well, I see someone's enjoying something they find illegal.” Xen says with a smile to Lia. The admiral lets out a moan as she feels Gunner stop his humping motions, and the next moment his white fluids are released, creating a streak that goes down her back. Gunner gets off of Xen, licking her face as she attempts to kiss the golden retriever. “Mmmm, very good, Gunner...”

“It's oddly satisfying, I must admit.” Lia says, watching as Pogo laps at her endo-suit fabric. “It's not their genitalia, but he knows how to use that tongue.”

“He's had practice. Haven't you, Pogo baby?” Xen says, petting the dalmation's back. “So have you had yourself a change of mind, Lia dear?”

“I can't believe I'm saying this, but...yes.” she moans. “Maybe I could have a taste of his cock now?”

“Later, dear,” Xen assures her, “but for now I want to discuss something with you.” While Pogo continues to lick away at Lia's covered groin, Xen tells the young quarian woman about her experience with the pigs and their varren cocks, how they were genetically bred and such. Then after informing her about how her body morphed the way it had, how she theorized the possibility of the varren cum mixing in with that of the dogs and horse.

“It's...nnh, intriguing, Xen,” Lia moans, “but do you think it's possible?”

“I was about to research the whole idea before you showed up, actually. Do you want me to go look while you let Pogo get to know you a little better?”

“Of course...” Lia says, enjoying the sensations the dalmation's tongue brought to her body. After a few minutes, Xen came back to the kitchen, where Lia was still letting Pogo lick her up, only now the young quarian's codpiece had been removed, the dalmation now licking her clitoris more directly. Xen smiles, watching on as if she were a proud mother. Clearing her throat, she gets Lia's attention, although Pogo continues to lap away at her.

“So here's what I've deduced with my research,” the admiral starts off, “while varren cum does cause fluctuation in the body, it creates a trigger of sorts. Once it's in the body, it allows for other types of cum, quarian or not, to shape the body a bit more.”

“Is that so?” Lia asks with a raised eyebrow. “Then how come with how much you treat Gunner like a lover you haven't grown so much?”

“He's only one dog, Lia.” Xen informs her. “And while I do love the other dogs, they seem to prefer my other holes. I think Gunner gave them all a reminder that he's the alpha dog of me. I guess that would explain why my breasts are only at a G cup.” she adds, grabbing her own breasts as she says that.

“That sounds reasonable.” Lia replies, petting Pogo. “So, what do you have in mind? How are you looking to pull this off?”

Xen only gives the young quarian woman a soft grin before saying to her, “I'll explain on the way outside.”  
**  
Lia watched with amazement at all the animals that Xen had her gather up. A horse, three pigs and five dogs gathered around a wooden table that the admiral had set up for eating outside on a nice sunny day. But today, that table was being used for a completely different (and possibly unsanitary) purpose.

While she didn't quite agree with it or the method, Lia had helped tie Xen down to the top of the table at her request, her ankles spread out and tied down to a corner while her arms were spread out and held down to the corners on the opposite end. Her breasts and vagina were exposed to the world, her juices already dribbling onto the wood she had used to build the table, and her body was positioned in a way that her head was hanging off the edge, viewing the world upside down. On both sides of the table were a stepstool each, so that most of the animals could get easier access to Xen's holes since the table was a much too high a level for them to reach.

“Now, admiral, why did you want it like this again?” Lia asks while Pogo humps her leg.

“Simple, Lia. I want the animals to have their way with me, and this was the easiest way to do just that.” Xen replies. “Think of it as a welcome invitation to have their way with their whore.”

“I see. And what was this thing again you have in your vagina?”

“It's sort of a reverse polarity forceps, only bullet size.” Xen explains. “You see that remote in your hand? One push of the button, and not only will it vibrate inside me, but the little bullet inside splits itself in two, stretching my pussy out so that animals such as the pigs and Fierce can get inside me more easily and pump their jizz into my slutty womb.”

“Okay, I think I see now.” Lia says, although she cringes at the way the admiral says 'slutty womb'. It didn't seem natural to her. “Well, the animals are all lined up, just the way you wanted them, ma'am. Are you ready?”

Taking a deep breath, Xen responds, “As ready as I'll ever be. Press the button, Lia.”

“Okay, here we go!” With the push of a button, Lia watches on as the inside of Xen's vagina stretches outward, showing the younger quarian just about all the way up her cooch. It was like a cavern, Lia thought to herself.

Xen groans, clenching her teeth and fists. It hurt a little more than she expected it to, but after all of this was said and done, it would be so worth it when she had a belly full of jizz and a new set of knockers in the morning. It certainly beat plastic surgery, and this would at least look more natural for her. “Okay, I think we're ready!” Xen shouts to Lia, her voice a little strained.

With a nod, Lia points to Grunge and one of the pigs. “Okay, the pitbull and the pig, you two are up!” Immediately both grunge and the pig approach Xen, getting on their hind legs as the pig shoves both his large varren cocks inside Xen's stretched out vagina, causing the quarian admiral to squeal like a banshee until Grunge pacified her with his doggy cock. Xen moans as she suckles on Grunge's penis, the pitbull still pushing himself down her throat until they reach the knot. That's when Grunge forces it into Xen's throat, making her shrieking muffled. She was worried her jaw may have came detached after that knot made it's way in, but thankfully it was still in tact. Kind of a shame, she thinks. Having an unhinged jaw may have made taking these doggy knots a lot easier.

As her hands grip into the edges of the table, she feels the pig's varren cocks slapping into her groin, her pussy juices flying out in droplets with each pounding it's muddy skin made against her soft quarian body. She could feel the dirt on his underside rubbing onto her suit, but it didn't matter. What did was that the cocks were making their way in her pussy with little issue, and she could already feel precum building up inside her. It wasn't the actual varren jizz itself, but it was still a liquid she was satisfied with filling her up.

As Pogo humped away at Lia's leg, she herself begins to rub her own pussy, aroused by the action that Xen was putting herself through. She watches on as Grunge pounds away at her mouth, his knot making a bulge in the admiral's throat. And she was more than pleased to see the pig with two varren cocks attaching itself to Xen's pussy with it's four two-inch tentacles latching onto her in order to keep it's cum inside her when it finally climaxes.

The scent of Lia's pussy gets Pogo's attention, as he stops humping against the young quarian's leg and approaches her pussy, his tongue lapping away once more at her wet slit. Lia moans, her hands resting on Pogo's head as she squats slightly to let the dalmation have better access to her wet dripping pussy. “Mmm, yes, Pogo...lick that pussy. Make me a wet little quarian whore...” she moans, looking down happily at the dalmation.

Back to Xen, she finds that Grunge has stopped humping her throat, a sure sign that the pitbull was ready to climax. The dog howls as his semen shoots down Xen's throat, the quarian swallowing as fast as she can. The pitbull certainly had a lot to empty out of her, as by the time he finished and his knot deflated, once Grunge pulled out Xen left her mouth wide open, the dog's seed trickling out of her mouth and riding up her face due to it being upside down. As she licks up whatever she can of the pitbull's semen, she takes a deep breath as the pig in her vagina pounds at her pussy, his body sitting atop her's as his tongue tries to reach her exposed nipples. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't give the poor pig any assist.

She turns to Lia, who's too busy enjoying the tongue of her dalmation friend. She was expecting her mouth to be filled by another one of the beasts by now. “Lia!” Xen calls out with tired breath. “Who's next?”

“Oh, sorry, admiral!” Lia apologizes, snapping out of the trance her arousal placed her in. Clearing her throat, she calls out “Olaf, you're up!”

The German Shepard happily runs up to Xen's mouth, his tongue panting out as he stands on his hind legs, shoving his doggy cock down the admiral's throat next. Xen moans as her tongue swirls around the penis, happily helping the German get off inside her mouth. Meanwhile, the pig has stopped pounding into her, letting out a squeal so loud it could crumble mountains if they were around any. With his tentacles gripping onto her vagina, the pig lets his load of varren semen out inside Xen's pussy, and it looked to be quite the load already. While it didn't create a large bulge that made the admiral look as though she was pregnant, it did inflate her belly enough at the very least. Once the tentacles unlock from Xen's groin, the pig pulls his large varren cocks out of her, letting his semen drip out onto the table and onto the grassy land beneath them. Xen breathes through her nostrils after such a wild ride, since her mouth was too full of German Shepard to inhale oxygen that way.

“Okay, next is...Zuber?” Lia calls out, getting the attention of the beagle in the lot of animals. The pig and Grunge are off to the side, the pitbull licking at his cock while the pig collapses to the ground, falling asleep. Zuber, now up to bat, stands up against the table, his front legs resting atop Xen's thighs, as it pulls itself up and inserts his own cock into Xen's pussy, pounding away while it pants happily over Xen's body, the drool from his tongue dripping all over her endo-suit.

While Xen takes pleasure in two doggy cocks going to town on her holes, Lia is still allowing Pogo to lap away at her pussy. The dog finally makes the quarian climax, letting her clear liquid juices drip out of her like a kitchen sink on low. When she stops leaking, she feels her knees quivering beneath her, buckling up as if they were ready to give in underneath her. Though she tries to hold herself up, the quarian falls to her knees, grabbing hold of Pogo's head as she leans in and kisses his dalmation nose. “You are such a good boy, Pogo...” she says in her valley girl-esque voice. “You know what, I think you should get a reward for making me cum like no guy ever could.” She talks sweetly to the dalmation before turning around with her ass facing his way. Sticking it up in the air, Lia smacks an ass cheek, her face turning to grin at the dalmation. “Come on, you wanna fuck my pussy, don't you?”

As if it had waited forever to hear that question, Pogo happily hops onto Lia, his paws landing atop her upper back. He thrusts his groin into her repeatedly in hopes of getting his cock out of it's sheath. Once that occurs, Pogo finally thrusts his doggy cock into Lia's vagina, his hips pounding into Lia's backside. The quarian bites her lower lip, smiling while her fingernails dig into the soil they were fucking over. “Ooooh, yes, fuck me GOOD, Pogo...” she says seductively. Her small tits dangle in the air as the dalmation rams his cock into her, attempting to penetrate her with his huge knot.

Meanwhile, Xen continues to take on the cocks of two of her dogs, her tongue flicking at the German Shepard's knot. She was getting a kick out of how the two dogs were toying with her, Olaf even flicking his tongue away at Xen's nipples while Zuber was licking at Xen's exposed belly button. The tickling sensation his tongue created made the quarian giggle, almost choking on Olaf's cock while it was still in her mouth. His precum oozed into her mouth, the quarian admiral admiring the taste it was providing her. While Zuber pushed his knot into the stretched out pussy, it ensured that the semen left inside her by the pig and it's varren cock would not leak out of her, at least not yet. Once that beagle pulled out her vagina was going to be as creamy as a thick milkshake.

As Xen continued to swallow Olaf's cock, which was creating it's own visible bulge down her throat, she looked over at the other animals, all of whom were waiting around for their turn. There may not have seemed to be much left, especially if Pogo was pounding away at her new friend Lia, but there was still a long ways to go. Thank goodness they had developed patience, Xen thought to herself as Olaf pounded his cock into her mouth. 

Xen feels Zuber stop ramming into her, believing he was tensing up. Sure enough the beagle was doing just that, as his white liquid sprayed itself inside Xen's pussy, filling her vagina up. Although his output may not have been as much as the pig before him, it did create a more noticeable visibility in the bulge that was coming from her stomach. Xen would have loved to rub away at her round and rotund stomach, but being tied down to the table prevented her from doing such a simple task.

Zuber pulls himself out of Xen's vagina, allowing the mixture of his and the pig's semen leak out, as well as whatever cum the quarian had orgasmed out of her own body. She sighs through the cock in her mouth, groaning at what an experience it was. Now she had two different species' sperm in her vagina. It was such an exciting thought to the quarian admiral.

While Xen continued to be pounded at, Lia was still experiencing her first time with a doggy cock, Pogo slapping his unsheathed cock into her pussy while his paws rest on her upper torso. He leans his upper body into her, his tongue hanging over her shoulder as his head was right next to her's. Lia wraps her arm around his head, turning it to face her as she and Pogo tongue one another. Lia's juices leaked out of her pussy, dripping out around the dock's cock. She certainly didn't mind it, as the dog himself was happy with what he had been given.

By this point, Xen had forgotten that someone else needed to be called up to the line, as did Lia since she was too busy getting down with some dalmation cock. But she could see a second pig approaching her, climbing onto the stepstool and positioning himself properly, the fat of his upper body collapsing on top of Xen. The quarian admiral grunts, feeling the pig crush her body underneath him, but that was overshadowed by feeling his two varren shafts make their way inside her pussy, rubbing into one another as they roughly caress the sides of her vagina. Xen moans happily, still waiting for Olaf's cock to explode within her mouth. She could certainly feel his cock throbbing, almost ready to explode as her tongue licked around it.

The pig rested it's hooves atop her breasts, rubbing them around as it tried to keep itself steady. His cocks rammed into her at a hard speed, almost bruising Xen's quarian hips. She wasn't in pain, but every thrust created a muffled “ow” from her mouth. As for Olaf, he finally stopped thrusting at her throat as well, and Xen could feel his doggy juices shoot out of the slit of his cock and down her throat, creating streams of jizz that she swallowed bit by bit. Even though he was still cumming inside her, Olaf pulled out, almost taking Xen's teeth thanks to his knot having no time to deflate. The quarian coughs, almost gagging on the sperm that was still in her mouth, which was now running up her face once more. Practically everything from the chin down was still in nice pristine condition, unless you count the mud that two of the pigs had rubbed off onto her suit.

Speaking of which, the second pig shot out a large load within Xen's vagina, enough sperm that it was making her belly larger and rounder with each passing second. Xen grunts, gritting her teeth now that there was nothing filling her mouth, as the pig's varren tentacles latch on so that he can overfill her vagina with loads of semen. The admiral temporarily lifts her head up from the edge of the table, watching as her own stomach expands outwards. She was thankful that her biology allowed for it to stretch out very far, but was still worried that there was a chance it could explode, making it rain semen all over her ranch.

Looking at the lineup, she notices that all of the dogs but one were taken care of. And at least one more pig was left. And then there was Fierce. Figuring that she had already taken two pigs, it was only fair that her first love and her best love have a go at her holes. “Fierce!” Xen coughs weakly, some semen still in her throat. “Gunner! You boys are up!”

Fierce and Gunner both approach Xen, ready to take a hole. Though he was slow and ploppy, the horse still made it to Xen's vagina before Gunner could. There really wasn't an argument for this, however; Fierce was the main reason that the quarians had allowed for that forcep device to stretch her out in the first place. She takes a deep breath, anticipating the rush of pain and pleasure she would feel the moment that horse thrusted his footlong cock inside her.

Before we reach that moment, Lia gasps as she finally feels Pogo release his dalmation semen inside her quarian pussy. It didn't feel like much, but it certainly had an effect on her stomach, stretching her out to make her look as though she had been pregnant for three months. Once the dalmation completed his task, he removes himself from his mounted position, still leaking out cum onto the land, and licks at Lia's exposed face. The young quarian giggles, petting his head as she remains on all fours. “Such a good fucking doggy...” she moans weakly.

Before she could even stand up from her position, the third pig Xen had purchased hops onto her backside, pushing it's two varren cocks into her pussy. Lia cries out, not having as stretched a hole as Xen does, her nails digging into the ground once more. It was a painful experience, and unfortunately for her it was the largest two cocks she ever had stuffed up her vagina.

Back to Xen, she whimpers as Fierce pushes his horse cock into her stretched out pussy, only for the quarian to discover that they hadn't quite stretched it out far enough. In fairness to Xen, it had been some time since she had been with Fierce, not giving him the proper attention since the pigs' pen was put up. Her toes curled up as he forced every inch inside her stretched vagina. The horse began to ram away at her vagina, standing tall above her as his hooves rest on the opposite end of the table. She pants through Gunner's doggy cock as he slides it in and out of her mouth, getting up to the knot inside. Though he does try, forcing his way in at a faster and harder rate until he finally accomplished getting it inside. Xen moans happily, lapping away at the dog's knot now that it was in her mouth. By this point in the day Xen was full of cum, having almost every animal's sperm inside her. It was such a nice feeling, but all that was left of this was to get Fierce to cum inside her and leave his horse jizz inside her belly to grow out further.

Lia, meanwhile, finds herself face down in the grass, the pig's upper body pushing her down towards the ground as he pounded away at her pussy, his varren tentacle base latching onto her groin to ensure his varren semen lays inside her. To Lia, this was actually the part of her day she expected the least of, even though this whole experience was a surprise to her, considering she was only delivering a message to admiral Xen. As her face gets dirty from the ground, she can't help but look on at the grass in front of her, almost hungry enough to give it a try. Before that could even occur, the pig squeals out in pleasure, his varren cocks unloading his jizz inside her pussy. As expected, the jizz load is so enormous that it expands her belly to make Lia look as though she was nine months pregnant. She couldn't believe how much was placed inside her as her now round belly presses against the grass.

The pig's cocks push out of the vagina, leaking out the varren cum they had unloaded inside Lia. The young quarian sighs, her body collapsing to the ground as she lays there, immobile from the experience she had between two animals.

Xen herself was on her last legs after so much cock, her pussy going from climax to climax as Fierce pushed his large cock inside her, going far enough that you could see his cock's blunt head bulge out at the chest. Even her bloated stomach couldn't hide anything. But Fierce, having not had his cock inside her quarian pussy in a while, couldn't contain himself and let out a loud neigh as his cock blasted inside Xen like a hose. The quarian's eyes lit up, gasping through Gunner's cock as she feels the horse semen spray inside her like a wild hose. Her belly was definitely expanding, enough to make her look as though she had been impregnated with octuplets. Surely for her this was a new personal record for how big her belly had grown out.

Fierce leaned into Xen's face, licking her neck while her mouth took the doggy cock that was stuffed down it. She moans as the horse's tongue tickles her skin, smiling through Gunner's cock. Moments after Fierce dismounted from Xen's body, his horse cock still leaking out, Gunner would remove his cock from the admiral's mouth, circling around the table and pushing himself into her now vacant vagina. It seemed as though the alpha of her guard dogs wasn't willing to just release down her throat. Instead, he pushed his throbbing cock in her vagina, pounding into her for a few seconds before howling. Within seconds he shot his wad inside her, continuing to expand the quarian's already overgrown belly.

And that was that. Every animal had been taken care of once, Xen was a slutty mess of cum as it flowed out of her vagina, and Lia rested on her own bloated belly, having had her bestial virginity taken from her, lying down with a goofy smile on her face.

“Uh...Lia?” Xen finally spoke up, coughing up more cum. “When you have a moment, could you please untie me from the table?”

“Hm? Oh, sure...no problem...” the younger quarian replies dreamily.  
**  
After the two quarians had gained themselves some rest through the night, they had awoken to find their bodies had changed in their sleep. While this wasn't Xen's first time around with gaining larger breasts, Lia simply stared on in disbelief, amazed that her body had now grown out into a DD cup breast size.

“Oh my GOD, look at these bimbo tits!” She shouts excitedly, hopping in place in front of the mirror to watch them bounce. “They're so jiggly!”

“Bimbo tits? Hardly.” Xen scoffs, running her hands down her now P cup sized breasts. “If you want to talk bimbo, I think you should be taking a look at my boobs, dear.”

“Can I feel them?”

“Of course.” Xen replies, sticking her breasts out for the younger quarian to touch. Rubbing them in her hands, Lia sighs.

“Gosh, I hope I can get as big as you've gotten, admiral.” the younger quarian says.

“Well, if you wish to enlarge them, you're welcome to stay here with me. Perhaps help raise the animals, assist them when I have my own hands full? What do you say, Lia?”

“It's a great offer, but...I don't know...”

“Maybe I can persuade you another way?” Grinning at Lia, Xen wraps her arms around the younger quarian, bringing their uncovered faces in for a kiss. The two quarian women press their lips into one another continuously until Lia breaks it up.

Looking at her superior fellow quarian, she says to Xen, “I...I would love to. If it means I get to spend more time with Pogo and Thrusty!”

“That's great to-” Xen pauses at the mention of the last name. “Who's Thrusty?”

“Oh, the pig that fucked me! I figured you haven't named your pigs yet, so maybe I should do that for you. I thought of naming that heavier one that crushed you Sloth, but I don't know. What do you think?”

Patting the younger quarian's back, all Xen can say is, “We'll talk about it, Lia. But if you're going to stay here, allow me to explain to you farmer McRim, since he's where I've been getting these animals from...”


	5. Finford Ain't Stupid!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally catching on to Xen's kinks, Finford decides to give the admiral and Lia quite the conga line of humiliation, which it turns out the quarians are quite alright with.

“Grrrr! Fuck yes, fuck ME...Don't stop, Lia, don't you dare STOP! HRAAAAAA!”

As had become custom for Xen to do on her trips to Rongol, the quarian admiral would arouse herself, letting out climax after climax so as to accommodate for whatever farm animal she intends to buy, as well as trying not to show signs of weakness in front of her seller, one Finford McRim, who has already sold her much more than he possibly ever could have imagined.

Joining her on this particular sexual outing was Lia, who had joined Xen in her sexual adventures not too long ago after asking the admiral if she intended to join the military back full time anytime soon. What the younger quarian got instead was a heaping size change in her anatomy, breasts and ass, and a love of doggy cock. While it wasn't at all what she expected to become of her life after the Reapers were wiped out, she can very well say it's a delightful experience.

As the ship made it's way to Rongol, the two quarians locked themselves away in Xen's captain's quarters, having themselves some time together before they land. That and they wanted to try and avoid the regular crew as much as possible, seeing as how their bodies had undergone several changes. But for the first time in their lives either quarian wished to try the human device of a 'strapon', having never seen anything like it in the flotilla. 

With Xen on her bed on all fours, Lia was giving the admiral quite the pounding, as not only is the cock they were using more than a foot long, but Lia saw lots as Xen's pussy squirted out cum with every thrust she made inside her superior's vagina. It took some time, but Xen finally gave the younger quarian a proper climax, slapping away at her pussy as she squirt her juices out as if she were a living hose.

“Feeling better?” Lia asks, pulling the strapon out with a slurp.

“Oh, KEELAH do I...” Xen moans, a smile on her face as her eyes nearly roll into the back of her head. “For someone with no experience you do a wonderful job, Lia.”

“Oh, well, I try...” Lia blushes, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I'm so excited for this, Xen! I finally get to meet your supplier!”

“Yes, I suppose that is one way to look at it...” Xen sighs, sitting up properly on her bed. The admiral didn't necessarily look at it as though Finford was somewhere along the lines of a drug dealer feeding someone's addiction, but at the same time, the farmer had no way of knowing what Xen does with the animals she's bought from him.

With the ship finally landing, the quarians get dressed for Finford, Xen taking a deep breath as she worries how the farmer will take their massive body changes...  
**  
“Good golly, Xen! Is that you?!”

It had been quite some time since Finford McRim saw the quarian admiral. The last time they had any interaction was a couple weeks ago when Xen purchased his pigs that had been bred into having varren cocks. At that time, Xen was still very thin, her quarian ass already shapely, and her breasts were about a C cup at best.

Here it is weeks later, and Finford watches Xen and another quarian walk off of her ship, her hips wider, her body turned into a crazy yet curvy hourglass, and her breasts were looking much, MUCH larger than ever, big enough that he could camp out under them (though realistically they were about a P-cup.) The other quarian he didn't know that well, so he immediately assumes that she's always been that curvy and holding up an F-cup size chest.

On the other side of things, Xen and Lia knew this was going to be a hard situation to the farmer. Their bodies have transformed immensely since Xen's purchase of the pigs with varren cocks. Both of them were just thankful that their endo-suits could stretch out very far, otherwise they'd be bursting at the seams thanks to their large busts and thick asses and thighs. But Xen reminded Lia just before they came off the ship that they had to play it cool and explain to the farmer that it was hormonal research.

But Finford was more suspicious than they thought. After all, ou don't just go from a B to a P that quickly, even after hormonal transformations such as that. Finford may be just a lowly farmer, but he wasn't stupid.

"Hello again, Finford!" Xen greets the farmer, bowing her head to him as her breasts wobble. "Yes, we've been doing some research for our fellow quarian scientists. They wished for us to test some hormonal remedies and, as you can see, we've undergone quite the cosmetic upgrade."

"I sure as heck noticed." Fiunford says, hiding his hands under his folded arms as he licks at his lips. "It's really hard not to see you undergo such a change. And a, who's this lovely little gal you brought with you?"

"Finford, I'd like you to meet Lia." Xen says, holding her hand up to the younger quarian as she approaches the farmer. Lia extends her hand out to Finford, who iknstewad of shaking it holds it up to his mouth and gives it a gentleman's kiss. "She's new to our trips to Rongol, and I'd like her to help me with...inspecting...our purchases."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." Lia chuckles, looking down at the back of her gloved hand. Even through the fabric it felt as though he just kissed her skin. Despite the simple touch Lia could already feel her pussy dripping with delight, almost longing to touch herself. Perhaps being with the animals for several hours a day was to blame in that regards.

“Likewise.” Finford says, tipping his hat's brim down at the lady quarians. “You single, by the way, miss? I've got a nephew or two that I'm trying to get hitched before his next birthday. Even got him and a few friends coming over in a day or two.”

The young quarian looks away from Finford, blushing under her helmet's visor. “Oh, well...I'm not really sure about that, sir. I may have someone else in mind for myself, to be perfectly honest.” Though she wouldn't admit it, the quarian refers to one of Xen's guard dogs, Pogo, whom Lia had the opportunity to know on an intimate level the first time she stepped foot on Xen's ranch.

“Not a problem, miss. Figured it can't hurt to ask.” Finford shrugs.   
“Welp, glad to see you at least brought help this time, Xen, because let me tell you, you're going to need a lot of assistance with these two babies.”

“I'm certain it can't be anything too big that we can't handle.” Xen says with a chuckle, looking at Lia and giving her a wink. The smaller quarian winks back, almost excited to see what Xen has in store for her, as the quarian admiral merely stated that it would be a surprise.

“Just follow me, then, girls. The pen is right this way.” With a wave of his hand, McRim manages to get Xen and Lia to follow behind him, his mind racing as he imagines their luscious breasts wobbling up and down, trying to envision the jiggling vibrations their skin makes under those elastic suits. If only he didn't have to do the leading, he thought, or at least get eyes in the back of his head. He could only wish to watch as their ass cheeks swing from side to side, looking bigger than the pornstars with the best asses. On the other hand he's at least happy that neither of the quarian girls could see the raging boner he has popping out from his overalls.

Pointing forwards after almost a mile walk, Finford leads the quarians over to a pen that was built up around three massive bulls. “Here you go girls,” Finford says, “just what you've been wanting for a while now, Xen, fresh bull meat!”

Xen and Lia approach the pen, resting their bodies against the wooden poles so as to have something pressing against their vaginas. They had gotten amazingly horny on the way over, Xen because she knows what she was expecting out of the trip, while Lia could only fantasize about the possibilities she was going to find herself purchasing today. They stare in awe of the bulls, noticing their massive sizes and muscular frames, not even worrying about the size of their shafts until they arrive back to Xen's ranch.

“They do look pretty meaty.” Lia notes to the admiral, raising a knee to rest on the wooden barricade so as to rub herself against the pole harder. “I'd say enough to feed us for a while, don't you think, Xen?”

“Oh, most definitely.” Xen sighs, feeling her clit rub against the pole between the fabric of her suit. “Such meat will be a treat for us...”

“Wouldn't it be, though?” Finford smirks, folding his arms. “Of course if you ever want more, I can throw in a few cows as well. Give them something to breed with and make more bulls for you to live off of.”

“Oh, uh...no, that's quite all right, Finford.” Xen replies hesitantly, bringing her pole rubbing to a halt. “We're not in need of cows or anything, isn't that right, Lia?”

“I don't know, Xen, we could use some milk at least.” the younger quarian replies, not realizing that she needs to play along at this point.

“Do we? Oh no no no, of course we don't Lia! Don't be silly!” the quarian admiral says with a nervous laugh.

“You sure you wouldn't want cows, admiral?” the farmer questions. “They offer some nice, juicy, tender hamburgers. Maybe even some sweet steak if you hit them in the right spot.”

“No, really, Finford, it's fine. We're fine. There's no need for any sort of cows on the ranch, honest!” Xen responds, her voice cracking as she gets more nervous and frustrated.

“Fine by me then. Although it's actually kinda funny to me, Xen,” Finford speaks up, chuckling as he approaches Xen from behind, pushing his hardon down into his overalls, “every time you come to purchase one of my animals, it always ends up being male. Now, I could understand needing guard dogs and horses, heck the pigs I had were all male at that point, but if you're gonna have a ranch with no cows or anything? That seems quite a bit silly. And suspicious. Don't you think?”

“Suspicious? Suspicious of what, Finford?” Right now Xen's sweat was trickling down her body, the suit absorbing it as she became more nervous and embarrassed. There was no denying it further, Finford knew what they were on about. And yet she persisted on lying further. “I just really love the animals, is there something wrong with that?”

“If it's all males? Heh...universally there's laws against that. But here, I'd say I've got no qualms with the idea.” Without warning or hesitation, Finford grabs Xen's breasts from behind her, making the admiral gasp in shock. He squeezes onto her large bosom, rubbing the nipples through the fabric of her suit. Lia looks on, her face reading signs of “Oh crap!” if one could see under her visor. “Come on now, Xen, you don't think I'm that stupid, do you? Hormonal research on these Reaper sized behemoths? I know about the whole varren cum thing, that was why you took the pigs, wasn't it?”

“N-no, actually...” Xen says nervously as the farmer pushes his body against her back. “I just...I just really wanted to try the varren cock...” She sighs, knowing that there's no hiding it with Finford any further. “Okay, I admit. I'm a slut for zoo cock. And I may have turned Lia into one as well.”

“Guilty.” Lia responds, bowing her head down in shame as she continues to rub against the pole of the pen. “But it's so much FUN, you know? Especially when the stuff gives you something to attract the boys with like this?!” The young quarian pokes at her breasts, which creates a small wave of vibrating flesh under the suit's fabric.

“I do gotta admit, your boobs are mighty fine, miss Lia.” Finford replies, causing the younger quarian to blush. “Of course, they don't quite match up to Xen's massive hooters, do they?” He immediately grabs the fabric of Xen's suit, ripping it open at the chest, freeing her large jugs and letting them bounce out into freedom. Xen looks down at herself in shock, amazed that Finford was capable of such heinous and naughty deeds.

“I...Finford, this is a side of you I never thought I'd see.” she proclaims as the farmer rubs his hands into her sweat-glazed breasts. “But...I do like it...” Xen moans.

“Well when you don't have a wife, you gotta find some release for pleasure somewhere.” Finford grins, feeling his hard-on poking through his overalls again. Of course this time he wasn't about to try and hide it, instead letting it poke against Xen's backside, much to the admiral's delight. The admiral swoons as she feels him rubbing his corduroys against her ass, feeling the cock between the two different sets of fabric. As she becomes further aroused, Xen rubs away at her pussy, moaning as her fingers are felt rubbing against her suit.

Within moments Finford removes his overalls, showing off just how large his shaft truly was, a whopping thirteen inches, possibly bigger than any other cock Xen had taken, save for Fierce. Lia watches on, gasping in horror at how big his cock is, immediately covering up her private area. There's no way she could take something that massive inside her, she thinks to herself. With his overalls down, Finford goes back to playing with Xen's nipples as his cock made it's way between the quarian admiral's massive thighs, rubbing between them and her slicked up pussy.

Squatting down, Lia continues to watch as her superior gets dry humped by the farmer's massive rod as it pokes through the other side, licking her lips in hunger as she plays with her pussy. The young quarian moans, feeling her suit get wet from the sweat and juices she was dripping underneath it. She begins to turn so drenched by her own liquids that it becomes too much to bear, and rips open her own suit. She hears Xen gasp as the fabric tears off her flesh, and while she couldn't see it since she was soaking in the cool air the colony provided her, the sun bounced off her large jugs as they glistened with her sweat. Immediately the young quarian slaps away at her puffed up pussy lips, continuing to eye Finford's cock as it presses between Xen's thighs.

“Those are some mighty fine titties you got there, miss,” Finford grins as he notices Lia play with herself. “Sure do look like they need a good milking, don't you think, Xen?”

“Yes, god...milk her, milk me, milk us until we're all dried up...” Xen pants as she enjoys the flesh that the farmer provides her. “Finford, please...let's not beat around the bush anymore. Just take my pussy! Please, be the first human to ever fuck this quarian dry!”

“Suit yourself!” the farmer says as he pulls his cock out from between her legs, ripping open the quarian's suit until both her asshole and pussy are exposed to Rongol's refreshing air. Xen gasps as Finford forces his cock into her slick pussy, hooking her arms from behind as he pounds away at her shapely ass cheeks. Xen groans through gritted teeth, finding the farmer's cock to be surprisingly too much for her to take all at once. But he still manages to do a fine job of making her cum, as her juices spritz out of her not too long after he starts. The quarians must REALLY be in heat, the farmer thinks to himself as he looks down at Xen's back, ripping that part of her suit open as well.

As Xen doubles over, her massive breasts start to swing in the wind, pounding against her abdomen as she looks over at Lia, who's fingering away at the insides of her vagina. She licks her lips as she watches the younger female quarian masturbate right in front of them, no shame in her eyes as she does so.

“Lia, come here...” Xen pants as Finford continues to push his meaty cock inside her, “I want to taste you. Let me eat you out.”

Without hesitation, the young quarian stands up and approaches Xen, hoisting a leg up onto the barricade for the bull's pen and rubbing her clit. The admiral brings her face into Lia's pussy, her mouth slurping away at the juices that have already collected within that region. Lia watches on as Xen toys with her, lapping away at her lips and nibbling down on her flesh. She breathes heavily as her view switches over to Xen's shapely ass, seeing Finford thrusting his large cock inside her, the admiral's ass cheeks vibrating against the farmer's hips. It was a sight to see for the young quarian, as she had never experienced sex like this until Xen introduced her to the animals, but this was her first time watching a human go at it. She also loved how her superior had been degrading herself into nothing more than a cock toy for this farmer and his animals.

Moments pass as Xen was still being pounded and licking at Lia's pussy.The young quarian feels Xen's head being removed from her clit, Finford unhooking her arms and pulling her up by grabbing at her behemoth breasts. “Come on now, little missy,” Finford says with a grin, “how about you go ahead and milk your admiral? I don't think she's lactated ever, and these babies sure are plump!”

Lia looks down again at Xen, who's eyes were begging for her to do as Finford asks. It was a request she had never heard in her life, but ever since meeting the admiral in person had never thought to suckle on her large melons. Stepping off the pen, Lia gets on her knees underneath the moaning and grunting Xen, holds up one of her breasts, and attaches her lips right on the nipple, suckling away at it. Xen winces as she feels Lia's teeth nibbling right away, squeezing it between her clean pearly whites. 

Lia breathes through her nose as best she can while her mouth is stuck to Xen's boob, the weight of her massive P-cups pressing into her face. The young quarian had no idea just how heavy Xen really was until she was right underneath her to try and get a taste of quarian breast milk. Finally the liquid escapes the dark purple nub on the admiral's body after Lia flicks her tongue at it over several minutes, and sucks it right out of the breast. She found the taste very exotic, almost as if the milk had been mixed with the cum that came from the pigs' varren cocks. It almost makes her wonder if that was the secret of the quarians' bodies absorption ability...

Finford finally pulls his cock out from Xen's vagina, looking over at Lia as she squeezes more milk out of Xen and into her mouth. “How you doing there, Lia, having fun with her milk?” he asks, to which the young quarian nods proudly. “Great. Now how about you go ahead and suck on my cock? I wanna see something about your admiral here.”

As his cock drips of his precum and Xen's juices, her vagina drips out onto the grassy ground beneath them. As Lia unlatches her mouth from Xen's bosom the milk begins to drip out, itself getting on the plantation. As Finford squats down behind Xen, Lia crawls over to his cock, staying on all fours while her head lowers to meet his shaft. The young quarian's head bobs up and down while the farmer sticks his fingers inside Xen, starting with two. They slide in so easily for him, pressing against the spongy area inside her. Deciding it was too easy, he places a third one inside, making Xen moan. Then a fourth, all of which claw at the spongy part of the pussy, which causes Xen to moan through her teeth. Finally, Finford places his thumb under his fingers as he balls his hand into a fist, then slowly shoves it inside the admiral. This causes Xen's eyes to widen as she shrieks loudly, getting up to his wrist inside her.

“My my, Xen, you are SO loose!” Finford discovers, slowly shoving his way up the quarian's vagina. Meanwhile Lia's eyes are shut as she sucks on the human farmer's cock, licking the tip of his head as he leaks out precum more frequently than what's normal for a human being. She felt a little nervous taking a human's cock in her mouth for the first time, and spends the entirety of her blowjob to the farmer pretending it was the dalmatian Pogo she was sucking off. Sure, their cocks were of different shape and species but it works well for her as she plays with her own pussy, her hand rubbing herself as it reaches under her belly and between her legs.

Xen grits her teeth as she feels Finford getting almost his whole arm inside her, pushing up to his elbow inside her. She couldn't believe either how loose she was or how far her could get inside her. Now everyone would know how big a slut she can be if a man's arm can go that far up her pussy. She feels both ashamed and aroused of this feeling at the same time. In fact the amount of cum she was letting spill out of her genitalia has now become out of her control, pouring out as if she were going to the bathroom. It reminded her of Ninforia all over again...

Finally Finford removes his arm from the quarian admiral's vagina, flicking his hand towards the ground to remove all the juices that had built up and dripped down to his elbow. He couldn't believe the orgasm that Xen just had, let alone still is having since she seems to still be squirting her juices out. He gives a shrug before turning his attention to Lia, putting his drenched out in front of her. “Hey there sweetie, how about you go ahead and lick this off for a while?” he asks of the young quarian.

Lia nods, holding his hand out so that she could reach for his fingers and hold them up to her mouth, sucking the juices of her quarian admiral off in order to get the full flavor of both Xen and the farmer. Looking down at her with a smile, Finford strokes his own cock, aroused by the young quarian's tongue as it licks between his digits and cleans his hand of the admiral's flavor, standing upright on her knees and working on the rest of his arm. Lapping up Xen's juices, Lia also continues to play with herself, rubbing her fingers across her clit so as to finally please herself and come to a climax.

Admiral Xen, however, was already tired out. Having a large human cock inside you, followed up with almost an entire arm, would tire out any person by that point in time. Even standing upright was a chore for Xen, her legs wobbling underneath her body and large breasts to the point she had to hold on to the pole of the bull pen to keep herself from toppling over. Taking in deep breaths, Xen says to Finford, “Well, Mr. McRim, this has been fun...but...goodness, I feel so flushed...I think we're good here. So Lia and I shall pay for the bulls, and we can just go.”

As Lia continues to lick Xen off of farmer McRim, he chuckles, petting the young quarian's helmet. “Ah, Xen. I don't think it's going to be that easy to take off now that I know just what you've been up to.”

“What?” Xen asks, apparently astounded that it wasn't going to be this easy to just leave the colony and head back to her ship to give the bulls a proper test run. “But why not?”

“Because information about you doing the dirty with my animals, most of them raised to be someone's dinner? If that got out to the wrong group of people, you'd be doomed back on the flotilla. They'd strip you of your rank and everything! Now you wouldn't want that, would you?”

“Well, I mean, no, but...what are you suggesting?” the admiral asks worryingly.

Finford walks up to Xen, pulling his arm away from Lia, and grins as he presses his fingers inside the quarian admiral's cooch. She makes an aroused moan, her eyes almost rolling into her head as she hears how squishy she's gotten thanks to McRim and her sexual escapades. “How about you two do what I ask of you, and we can try to keep this between us?”

“What...you mean become your sex workers?” Lia asks, still playing with herself.

“So...hngh...it's either get stripped of my rank and end up whoring myself out...or just skip the first step and whore myself out to you?” Xen asks.

“Seems to be the case, sure.” Finford replies nonchalantly.

With a sigh, Xen hangs her head, just wanting to get it over with. “All right, fine. What do you want us to do?”  
**  
As Xen and Lia lay over a beam inside Finford's barn, all either of them could question was why, exactly, he wanted them in endo-suits that made them look more like cows than anything. Even their helmets now had horns that bared similarity to those on the bovine species.

The suits themselves couldn't really even be called endo-suits. It was more like all they wore were long sleeved gloves that went down from their shoulders to their fingers, a corset that didn't even cover up their bosoms, chaps that exposed their nether regions, and thigh high boots with six inch heels all with the cow pattern on them. The suits even had a little cow tail attached to a butt plug, which were secured within their quarian assholes, and a collar that attached a rather large cowbell that were positioned nice and snug between their large milk bags. They were positioned on the beam in such a way that their asses were hanging in the air while their breasts practically touched the ground (Although in Xen's case they literally did).

With their arms tied behind their backs, Finford approaches the two quarians from behind as he watches their assholes flex in an attempt to get the buttplugs out of their sweet tight asses. He licks his lips in appreciation while approaching them with a hot iron in his hands. “Golly, you two look mighty tasty from behind.” he says, staring right at their asses. “You should be lucky I'm not using you for meat the same way I do regular cows.”

“I really hope you're joking, Finford...” Xen groans. “Is the iron branding really necessary for all this?”

“If you don't want to end up letting the whole galaxy know about your slutty horse cock needs? Sure. Or did you already forget this was part of the deal?”

Preparing for the worst, Xen sighs, embracing herself as she expects to be poked in the ass anytime now. “All right...do your worst.”

And with that, Finford plants the hot iron onto Xen's right asscheek, causing the admiral to scream like a banshee as it gets pressed into her skin. She growls through her teeth after the farmer removes the poker off of her flesh, while Xen rapidly stomps her feet on the ground from all the pain she was going through in that one spot. And of course, her pussy gushed out her juices, showing that though she was in pain she was still enjoying herself.

Though she couldn't see it for herself, the branding she now has reads “ZOOSLUT” in all capital letters, all of which are going around in a circle. In the middle of the letters was a large “F” that symbolized they were owned by Finford himself.

“Now for you, little missy.” Finford says, stepping behind the whimpering Lia. Already tears were forming in her eyes, dripping down her cheeks as she imagines the pain that Xen went through. She even looks over at her admiral, noting that she herself was sobbing through the pain, a smile on her face as she breathes heavily.

“Just try to be gentle, please?” Lia begs as the farmer brings the iron down to her ass, pressing into it and making the young quarian scream with a mixture of horror, pain, and delight. The tears come out even faster now, Lia's eyes shut as she goes through the same suffering that Xen went through.

After a minute of pain, Finford comes back to the girls with two buckets of ice water in hand. Using one bucket per quarian, he pours it over their new branding marks, causing the hot markings to create steam as they cool down. Both Xen and Lia sigh of relief, feeling much better after all of that.

“It still hurts, though...” Lia whines, sniffling as she cries.

“I know, Lia, but just relax. It'll feel better eventually.” Finford remarks, smacking the unmarked cheek of the young quarian. Though it only smarted, Lia jumps up as her backside is hit, her eyes still tearing up from the hot iron. “Now you girls just relax yourselves, all I'll be doing is checking your breastmilk, see if maybe I can market it to the public or something.”

He squats down in front of Xen, his massive cock still hanging in the open as her eyes become magnetized towards it. The farmer grabs a breast with both his hands, realizing right away just how heavy it would be as he holds the nipple up to his mouth. Right away he plants his lips around the nipple, suckling on it with no trouble. Lia watches on, whimpering as she licks up her tears off her cheeks, feeling her pussy becoming wet as she watches the admiral breastfeed the farmer while she's tied up to the beam. The young quarian wants so hard to get herself off to this action, but her hands being tied made it very hard for her to do so. She tries twitching her legs about in an attempt to rub her pussy between them, but it seems to never happen. If only she could properly squeeze her vagina, she sighs to herself...

Xen, meanwhile, still has her eye on Finford's large cock. Looking at it from that angle, she was still surprised that the thing had managed to fit inside of her. Then again she also felt the same about Fierce, Finford's arm, and so many of the toys that she had for her endo-suit over time...in any case, this was a human's cock. To her that was more shocking than any other animal that was inside her up until now. Her mouth salivates as she keeps her eyes on it, wanting to suck on it inside her mouth at it forces it's way down her throat. What a lovely fantasy she wants to play out as reality...

“Mighty tasty stuff, Miss Xen.” Finford says, licking his lips of the creamy substance while it drips down his chin. “Maybe quarian milk could get me something on the market. Certainly wouldn't be the weirdest thing I've seen sold across the galaxy.” He makes his way over to Lia, sitting in front of her breasts, which only require one hand as opposed to the two he needed for Xen's. “Now let's see how you taste, little missy...”

Next he brings her nipple up to his mouth, his tongue swirling around it to stimulate the young quarian. He can hear muffled moans alongside her painful whimpering, the sniffling and tears going away as he caresses her skin with his tongue. Lia enjoys it very much, her pussy starting to drip juices out as quickly as Xen had prior.

Speaking of the quarian admiral, Xen watches as Finford plays with Lia's breasts, suckling on one while squeezing the other in his hand. She licks her lips, her mouth salivating while her eyes go right back to his massive rod. Perhaps soon enough she would get another chance to lick it the same way Lia had while Finford's arm was all the way up her cooch.

“Yup, everything seems to be good with you, Lia.” Finford says to her after unlatching his mouth from her breasts. “Looks like you two beauties are ready for milking.”

“W-wait, Finford!” Xen speaks up, breathing heavily in the farmer's direction. “I want to suck your cock! Put your meat slab in my slutty mouth hole, please!” She looks up at Finford with eyes of desperation, not even bothering to try and lick up the saliva that drips out of her mouth and over her lips. She opens her mouth wide, sticking her tongue out at the surprised yet pleased farmer as she tries to lick at the cock from such a far distance. 

While Lia couldn't believe how big a slut her admiral was acting at this time, Finford simply smirks, approaching Xen as he puts his cock in front of the elder quarian. “Okay, Xen,” he says, arms crossed, “if you want it so badly it's right there in front of you.”

Xen sucks up the drool on her mouth, trying not to salivate any further for the sweet salty taste of Finford inside her throat. She reaches her tongue out, stretching her neck as best she can to reach, and flicks at the head of the shaft, since that was as close as the farmer was to the quarian admiral's face. She licks away at the pink nub, trying to get at it like an ice cream cone held right in front of her face. The admiral goes at it like this for a short while before Finford shrugs, finally saying, “All right, admiral, I think you've earned the whole treat.”

Seeing the excitement in her eyes, Finford steps forward and pushes the whole rod inside the quarian's mouth, thrusting his hips against her face as he manages to get it all down her throat. Xen's eyes roll into the back of her head, almost feeling literally mindfucked by the experience. Who would have guessed humans could be as skilled at sexing up quarians the way animals do?

In a minute's time, Finford snaps his head back, groaning as his cock shoots out a stream of jizz down Xen's throat. The admiral feels it building up in her stomach, filling herself up almost halfway. When the farmer finally finishes, he pulls his cock out of Xen's blowhole, his cum dripping from her mouth and down her chin. Finford smirks at the quarian, satisfied with his actions for the day.

“All right, I'm good for now. Thank you, admiral.” he says, tipping his hat to Xen. “But now I think we should finally let those bulls of mine get their horns inside you, what do you say?”

It almost seemed to be no use for the quarian girls. Every time they think their finished for the time being, their mouths salivate at the mention and thought of more cocks, while their pussies leak out in excitement. In fact, Xen had cum so much there was a giant puddle right underneath her. They weren't exactly tired or sleepy from the playtime they've had with Finford since arriving on the colony, but they knew eventually they were going to need some rest.

And yet their heads immediately nod yes. Despite their minds knowing there needed to be a time out, their sexual instincts kicked in, telling them that their pussies needed that large bull cock in their snatches, filling them up until they burst with cum.

“All right, suit yourself. Just know it's been some time since they've mated with any cows around here.” Finford says, bringing his fingers to his lips and making a whistling sound. In a matter of minutes the two bulls come running into the barn, spotting the cow suit wearing quarians' asses as they hang over the beam, ready for the bulls. Both beasts approach the quarians from behind, mounting over them as their cocks slide across the backsides, making Lia and Xen moan with delight, their eyes begging for them to go inside. But since their arms were tied up, they couldn't assist in guiding them in, so Finford took up the task of holding onto his bulls' cocks and inserting them up the alien species' pussies.

While Xen's bull slides inside her rather easily thanks to having such a stretched out cunt, it still felt like magic to her. Immediately it reminds her of the first time she had let Fierce get inside of her, his cock stretching her insides to fit and mold into a shape that could hold him within the quarian pussy. She feels almost numb when the bull's head pokes against her stomach, stretching it outwards and up into her bosom, and yet was just as aroused as any other time she had a cock throbbing inside her, pounding away at her shapely round ass while her liquids continue to drip away.

Although the quarian admiral had an easy time taking in her bull, Lia wasn't quite as stretched out. Although she's had dog and varren cocks shoved up her holes, she had never taken anything quite as big as the horse that Xen had. As her bull thrusts inside her in an attempt to get deeper, all Lia can do is wish in retrospect that she had asked her admiral to give her some time with Fierce and his long, thick horse cock so that she could at least be prepared for such an opportunity.

The bulls continue to pound away at the quarian pussies, slickening up their cow disguised sex slaves as they drip out their juices. Xen bites down on her lip as she tries to hold back an actual orgasm (as opposed to how drippy she's become), while Lia can be heard loudly shouting for more.

“Oh, Keelah! Keelah, FUCK, yes, keep fucking my tight snatch!” the young quarian pleads, grinding her teeth. “Make me yours! Make me into a withering mess of cum and juices, FUCK!” While Lia can be heard sobbing, it sounded more like cries of joy rather than the pain and suffering she experienced earlier thanks to Finford and his branding iron. “Ohhhh, daddy YES, fuck me hard! Yes yes yes yes, fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckmeeeeee....RRRRGH DADDYYYYY!”

Xen turns her head to her young cohort, almost embarrassed for her. Did she really just call the bull 'daddy'? It sounded like something that would only occur in human culture, not to mention badly written porn. The admiral never really did understand why this was a thing, but in any case Lia seemed content with where her mind had slipped.

As the bulls pound away at their vaginas, Xen and Lia pant away, Xen still holding onto her orgasm while Lia had already given in to the temptation, her eyes rolling back while her tongue sticks out. Finford, a little too eagerly this time, sticks his cock down Lia's throat, thinking she was trying to ask for it. By now the young quarian was sexually broken, exhausted from all the bull cock that was thrusting inside her, that at the moment she could barely make coherent sentences or even noises from her throat. Perhaps shouting 'daddy' to the bull was what did her in, Xen thinks to herself.

Finally it becomes too much for the quarian admiral, and she growls through her teeth as she lets out a gushing orgasm, climaxing onto the bull cock that was inside her, making her walls slicker for the bull cock to thrust inside her already loose vaginal caverns. The bull takes this as his cue to let his throbbing cock unleash inside Xen, letting his beast semen inside her. His cum begins to expand Xen's belly, pushing it outwards as it bloats up like a balloon. The amount of semen he was outputting inside the admiral made her look three times larger than the average pregnant woman. It was putting so much inside her that the belly's expansion caused her to rise off of the beam, her feet lifting off the ground and raising herself into the bull's stomach. After this the bull pushes himself off the beam, although he still had his cock up the ballooned quarian's vagina, carrying the admiral around with him.

The bull with his thick cock stuffed inside Lia's tight pussy goes off soon afterwards, causing the younger quarian to cry out in anguished pleasure. She feels her belly swelling up with jizz, noting that it's growing larger than the first time she was fucked by an animal alien to her species. The bull gets itself off of the beam, the young quarian still attached to his dick as he walks around the barn.

While the quarians are stuck to the bulls, they begin to take in so much cock and cum that the white substance emptying into them began to leak out their pussies and their throats. While there is no explanation for how that was possible, Finford and the girls simply accepted it, since if their bellies could expand so far out, and their breasts could grow so large, this was another biological thing they simply needed to accept.

The bulls eventually fill up the two female quarians with so much of their jizz that they begin dragging them against the ground, and soon after they get so heavy they can't even do that. With as much might as their bodies can muster, the bulls pull their cocks out of the quarian vaginas, popping out and roaming around freely once more. After their rods are out of the two female aliens, their cum oozes out of their pussies, creating a large pool of jizz around Xen and Lia as it continues to escape from their mouths as well.

“You two feeling better?” Finford asks, a smile on his face as he strokes his own cock, admiring the two balls of jizz-filled aliens his bulls created.

“Oh, very satisfied...” Xen replies, out of breath as she speaks through the cum dripping from her mouth.

The farmer pats Xen's stomach as he lets his cock jizz on the admiral's body. “Well, you two get some rest. I'd say you've earned it. Tomorrow's going to be a real feast for the both of you. And whatever other animals I still have...”  
**  
After a long nap allows the quarians' bodies to absorb the bull jizz into their bodies, Xen and Lia finally awaken, laying down in the massive puddle of their cum and bull jizz. Slowly with weak knees, the quarians manage to stand up, their large utters jiggling while their cowbells clang as they get to their feet. It was early morning, and the barn was barely letting in sunlight...and yet they heard a multitude of noises from almost every which way.

“Admiral, what's that sound?” Lia asks nervously.

“Sounds, plural, my dear.” Xen corrects her young companion. “I think this is the treat that Finford was referring to...”

Sure enough, a light turns on inside the barn, and the girls see a large variety of animals around them, at least a count of twenty altogether. Bulls, horses, dogs, and pigs with various different cocks replacing their original ones due to centuries of breeding encircled the two quarians, each of them with their cocks enlarged and at full mast. Finford stood in front of them, all smiles.

“Hope you girls are hungry,” Finford says proudly, “because this is going to be your breakfast and lunch.”

Staring at all the different cocks that surrounded them, both Xen and Lia couldn't help but be aroused. All of this from Finford for them? If Xen had known from the start that being his barnyard slut would get her all of this for free, she might not have spent the money from the start on building a ranch or purchasing all of the animals she had over these last few months.

Contempt with their fate from here on out, Xen and Lia get back down on the hay covered ground of the barn, settling on all fours as they stick their wide and cushioned hips in the air, wiggling them for attention. Their mating call gets all of the animals racing towards them, but it's the dogs that reach them first thanks to being the speedier species. Xen has two of the dogs force their cocks into her ass hole and mouth, her tongue immediately licking away at the salty rod while it gets shoved down her throat, making the admiral gag as she licks away.

While Xen allows the dogs to make her into their plaything, anyone not taking a hole just rubbing their doggy cocks across her back until they climax, Lia was stuck between two pigs, one with varren cocks that made their way up her vagina and asshole each with the cock penetrating alongside her cow tail butt plug, while a slightly lighter pig mounts her shoulders and pushes it's horse cock into her mouth, causing Lia's eyes to widen in shock. It had yet to take something that large, and needed proper adjusting. Right away she's already intoxicated, the scent of the pig's horse cock making it's way through her nostrils and affecting her mind. Her body became relaxed as the pigs lay atop her, her breasts jiggling in the wind as they make her cowbell clamor.

The admiral's breasts, being as big as they already were, allowed her to rest in a reasonable position as they were squished into the ground thanks to the weight of the dogs. The squeezing between her body weight and the ground allows for her milk to leak out, pooling around her breasts as her pussy and mouth begins to take in the cum that the animals let loose inside her. Her jawline becomes stretched out as the dog pushes his knot in her mouth, ensuring she drinks a healthy dose of his doggy semen, while the other just allows his cum to leak out of her asshole, making a mess on her shiny cheeks.

Lia isn't as lucky, the pig with his varren cocks letting his jizz loose inside her as his short tentacles latch onto her shapely backside. He gives the young quarian enough to last her months as his jizz causes her belly to expand, making her look as big as a pregnant woman. Once he completes his release of semen, he backs down and lets one of Finford's horses take inside her next, Finford helping to guide him in since he's much taller than the dogs or pigs. Lia's screams are muffled by the pig with his horse cock down her throat, which is more than she's ever been used to. The pig soon releases his own load down her throat as his horse cock makes it bulge out, visibly stretching the quarian's throat. As he removes his cock out of her mouth, he lets out one more squirt of his white liquid, spraying Lia in the face. She licks up what she can with her tongue before allowing another of Finford's dogs to get inside her throat, feeling much more relaxed now that it wasn't stretching her mouth out the way the horse cocked pig had.

Deciding to change things up for herself, Xen spins herself around, performing a crabwalk stance as she arches her bloated stomach upwards, her large breasts dangling from the sides as her milk continues to leak out the nipples and cum from her pussy. She opens her mouth wide, waiting for someone to take her up on this challenge. With a better height than before, it allows for another horse to slide his cock inside her more easily, thrusting away at the pussy while splashing her juices all over. Some of the animals gather under the horse, lapping away at whatever juices come out of the quarian and lands on the ground. One of the bulls from her previous encounter takes to her throat, creating an even bigger bulge than the pig had to Lia. Xen's eyes roll into the back of her head as she savors the taste that his cum provides her. With the two cocks helping to hold her body up, she takes a hand off the ground and uses it to rub her clit, massaging it at a furious rate while her cum sprays around even more, giving the animals not occupying a quarian hole or orifice a treat of some sort.

Lia sits herself up, the dogs all gathering around her as they wave their cocks in her face. Two of the hounds rest their paws on her shoulder, supporting them as their cocks are the closest to her face. The young quarian grabs hold of their shafts, stroking them in her palms as the other dogs either hump her back or lick her cum-oozing pussy. Soon Lia puts the doggy cocks in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the shaft one at a time while the other is allowed to hump her hand, splashing their pre-jizz into the side of her helmet. Lia savors the flavor of the cocks, their saltiness a wonderful treat as her mind delves into a space that made her subservient to the beast.

An hour passes as Xen and Lia toy around with the animals, letting every last one of them get a shot at their holes, cumming in the aliens as they allow their bellies to grow out at a massive rate. But by the time they had finished satisfying the last of the group, the ones from the very start came back for another round, and the quarians allow them to empty more of their beast jizz in them, making them balloon up again to the point they could barely move.

Finally, the animals leave once they've had their second course of quarian pussy, and both Xen and Lia were left as massive balloons, rotund caricatures of their usual slim and sexy selves. With their holes dripping thick cum, Finford approaches them with two breastpumps in hand, each one designed to fit around their enlarged nipples. “Fancy work, gals!” Finford says happily. “Now I think it's time we finally got that milk out of your system, maybe sell it off to some krogans. Make them think it'll enhance their baby making talents.”

“Please, Finford...” Xen begs, “Drain us. Make us your cows...”

All Lia could do in response was moo. Seems she decided to take this more seriously.

After Finford hooks the quarians up to the pumps, he watches as the milk drains right from their nipples, sucking it up like a vacuum. Xen and Lia moan and groan, the amount of milk being taken from their expanded breasts turning them on moreso than they could have imagined. “Welp, this might be a while.” Finford says. “I'll come back in a few hours. Don't you worry now.”

With a wink and a tip of his hat, Finford walks out of the barn, leaving the admiral and her comrade alone as the pumps remove their breast milk, the hoses leading to a large pool that the farmer had apparently constructed just for their large quantities of milk.

After cumming from so much breast milk being lost, both Xen and Lia black out.  
**  
When the two quarians come to once more, again lying in a puddle of the animals' jizz, they find that their breasts had long since been removed from the pumps, likely Finford unhooking them during their blackout period. While their stomachs had become slightly curved and their asses growing out bigger, Xen gasps in horror as she realizes that her own breasts, which had been at a P-cup for some time...had finally gone back down to a D-cup, just two sizes larger than before all of this occurred.

Lia pokes at her breasts, which had also returned to their normal state before she had joined Xen in these sexual escapades. While it was nice that her center of gravity had finally returned, she already misses her enlarged milk jugs.

“Where are they...?” Xen asks, almost preparing to cry.

“Don't worry, Xen.” Finford says, walking into the barn with two leashes in hand. “I just wanted to get it all out so I had your breast milk ready in quantities. But I wouldn't cry a river over it. After all, I got some pigs with varren cock that you can use to get back to where you were.”

“I suppose...” Xen sighs, a little upset. She had worked so hard to get up to a large breast size, and now having to do it all over again didn't sound too thrilling to her. But she looks on the positive, realizing that this is more time she can use to become a total slut to Finford's creatures. “Finford...I was thinking...If we're going to be staying here, do you think you can have my crew bring my animals back from my ranch? I don't want Fierce, Gunner and all of them alone by themselves...”

“Already took care of it. Even told your crew you were going to be around for a vacation and sent them back home.” the farmer replies, petting Xen's head as he causes her to purr. “Didn't want them waiting forever for you now, do you? But let's get you into my house, eh? I got some friends that I want to treat, and you're their big surprise.”

“I think I'd like that.” Xen says warmly.

“Me too...” Lia moans weakly, a smile still breaking through her cum encrusted face.

Latching their leashes onto their cow bell collars, Finford leads the two quarians on all fours out of the barn and over to his house, which was quite the distance. While it wouldn't be a walk of shame since there were no other humans around for the females to feel humiliation around and expose themselves to in their revealing cow suits, it took quite a long time for them to reach the farmer's little abode. On the bright side, they got a good whiff of the colony's morning air, the dew of the grass getting their hands all wet and pruned up. Finally they arrive at Finford's little house, and as the farmer opens the door, he gives their leashes a good tug to sound off their cow bells and shout, “Lookie here boys, I got you some entertainment!”

The sound of the bells alert the attention of Finford's friends to the quarian beauties, who get a good look at the five other men gathered into the farmer's living room. Two of them were rather large in the gut, wearing overalls, another was lanky and skinny and looked like a typical redneck stereotype with his flannel coat, and at least two looked surprisingly young, muscular, and handsome to be hanging around with Finford and his country bumpkin friends.

“Well, dang, Finford, what've you got here?!” the lanky one says, getting up from his seat on the couch.

“Buncha sweet little cow sluts, it looks like.” one of the large men remarks in a deep gruff voice.

“Oooh, them's prettier than I thought I'd ever see. Certainly sexier than mom an' sis.” one of the younger men speaks out, approaching Lia and getting a good look at her cum encrusted face. “Then again, it's been a long time since I've seen them, on account of them being back on Earth and such.”

“Xen, Lia, allow me to introduce you to my friends Zeke, Robby, Jeb, and my nephews Diego and Milo.” Finford introduces his friends in the respective order, all of them nodding their heads or waving to the quarian cum sluts.

“Charmed, I'm sure...” Xen says, already feeling the need to play with her clit. “Could one of you darlings please give me a cock? It's been hours since I've been anywhere near cum and I'm so starving...”

“I could use a cock too!” Lia says much more bluntly.

“All right girls, hold your horse's cum,” Finford says, “now how about you girls beg for it like the sex pets you are?”

The quarians share a glance, knowing that they were being humiliated by the farmer, but at this point for either of them they realized that shame and dignity were out the window the second they started having sex with animals. Doing tricks to get cum in their systems was nowhere near a step down from anything else they had been doing the last few months.

Kneeling in front of the group of humans, Xen and Lia stand upright, their elbows at their sides while their hands are out with their fingers pointing down towards the ground. Their mouths open up with their tongues sticking out, and the quarian women begin to pant in front of Finford and his friends. Their tongues dripped saliva onto the floor as their mouths had all but pooled up as they fantasized about the human cum touching their lips and spraying into their stomachs. They knew already that there was no way that human cum would change the shape of their bodies, but the cum was already addicting, as they learned from their experience with Ninforia (Although with Lia this was her first case of it).

As their saliva drips down onto the hardwood floor of Finford's house, he notices that their vaginas are making a mess as well. The quarians truly did want their share of cock inside them as the boys had already undone their pants, their cocks in hand as they stroke to the begging quarians' hot bodies. Their own meat rods were also producing a bit of precum, ready to unleash their cocks on the alien women on the word 'go'.

“Heh, all right, boys, I think they've begged enough, don't you?” Finford asks with a grin. On that, the other men approach Lia and Xen, waving their cocks right at them. Xen takes Zeke and Jeb in her hands, sucking on Jeb's monster rod while stroking Zeke in her other hand. Lia jerks off the two young men Diego and Milo while Robby is the lucky son of a bitch that gets swallowed whole by the young female quarian. Lia does everything she can to please the meat rod in her mouth, her tongue massaging the bottom of his shaft while the young men moan in delight as the skin from Lia's hands caress their throbbing penises. She looks up at Robby, seeing the smile on his face even though his beard was so gruff and hairy it should be hard to even find his pearly white teeth.

Meanwhile, Xen lays on her back as she lifts her feet up, giving Jeb a footjob with her tendrils. Zeke kneels next to the admiral's face, dangling his cock in front of her like a carrot to a rabbit as he strokes it. Xen opens her mouth and allows Zeke to let his shaft hang low, allowing it to reach Xen's mouth without her needing to crane her neck upwards. She looks over at Jeb, who was smiling as if it were the happiest day of his life.

Lia soon does the same after watching Xen's footjob action, only she keeps it to one foot per young male, the tendrils of her feet wrapping right around each of their cocks. As the soles of her feet manage to massage their manly meat, Robby kneels over the young quarian's torso, sticking his large pole between her D-cup sized breasts, the head of his shaft poking towards her face. Using this to her advantage, Lia sticks her tongue out as the head reaches her face, giving it a little lick and getting a taste of precum every time.

As time passes them men begin to completely strip out of their clothes, Xen watching on and licking her lips as the human males show off their bodies. The two youngest in Diego and Milo were completely shaved, not a hair on their bodies save for their scalps. Zeke and Robby, thanks to their large stomachs, were so full of hair that one could almost mistake them as bears, and Jeb, the skinniest and possibly most redneck of the group, was so skinny you'd think he was only skin and bones. But this didn't matter to the admiral or her companion in shenanigans, as all they were concerned about was getting their shafts inside them.

As the girls have their fun using the cocks in different ways, Finford leans against the wall, watching from afar as he strokes his cock as he observes the gangbang that goes on before him. He plays with himself as he sees Xen and Lia being used as the fuck toys they are, getting his own enjoyment from the experience as a voyeur. He would join in, but as it was he's had enough fun over the last few days. It's time to let somebody else get their jollies off on the admiral and Lia.

Lia soon gets on her hands and knees, smacking her ass (which was still affected by the varren cum and almost bigger than Xen's) to her gentlemen suitors. “Who wants to stick it between my crack, hmmm?” she asks seductively. Diego is the first to stand up to the challenge, squatting down so as to manage getting his cock between the quarian girl's massive ass cheeks. He almost thinks his manhood gets buried between her mounds of backside flesh, even for how large he himself was. Regardless he still gets his cock to thrust between her ass cheeks, his balls slapping into her pussy with every attempt at pushing he makes. The young man feels his cock throbbing the whole time, his precum oozing out the slit of his pole and dripping onto Lia's backside.

The other young male, Milo, gets on his knees in front of the young quarian as he strokes his cock right in her face, Lia taking it as her cue to let her mouth take it in. Her lips go right on the cock, and her head begins to rock against his hips as she stuffs it all the way down her throat.

“Miss Lia, you don't mind if I fuck your ass now, do you?” Diego asks as he sees his brother's cock popped in her mouth.

“Go right ahead!” Lia moans, her voice a little hard to understand thanks to the meat rod she had in her mouth. She moans as Diego pushes himself down her asshole, pounding his hips into her. The arousal Lia gets from this causes her to grab onto Milo's thighs, gripping them as the pounding Diego makes causes the quarian to bounce forwards into the other young man's cock. She has him in her mouth with no trouble, but she feared that pushing her into him too much might make her gag reflex go off. And she really didn't want to make a mess all over Finford's floors all because she choked on someone's cock...

Xen sits up on the floor, her back resting against Finford's couch as she takes a deep breath. Zeke approaches her with his massive cock, the admiral watching with delight as it shakes in the air with each stroke it's owner provides. Xen opens her mouth wide, ready to take the cock. Zeke stands in front of her as he shoves it straight down her throat, the admiral moaning with delight. She had become so cock starved that she could take on any cock right now, and Zeke did have a cock, satisfying Xen's urges. It wasn't a dog or horse, but she loved the taste and texture of the large bear's shaft regardless.

“Ooooh, yes!” Xen shouts after removing her mouth off the cock, a string of saliva connecting the two as she smiles. “What a lovely tool you have, sir...” Zeke gives the quarian admiral a nod of appreciation before he shoves his cock back in her mouth, the quarian moaning as she massages her breasts. Robby stands off to the side, watching as Xen sucks off the other human and waits for his chance.

As Xen is going about that business, Lia stands up, leaning against the back of a reclining chair, her ass sticking out to the other three human males. “Come on, boys!” Lia shouts, massaging her asshole. “Who wants to go and fuck my ass?”

For a few seconds, all the young quarian gets are looks of eagerness, the boys all licking their lips as they admire her alien backside. Clearly they had never seen such a thing of beauty before and needed time to appreciate it.

“She's quite the eager one, ain't she Diego?” asks Milo.

“Just like sis.” Diego replies with a smile, approaching Lia from behind and sticking his cock up her ass. Lia coos, the cock pushing in until she feels the base of his shaft slam against her lovely cheeks, creating friction between the two of them. It doesn't take long for Diego to hook his arms under Lia's legs, lifting her up in the air as he continues to drill into her, showing the quarian on display to the other humans as they stroke their cocks out of enjoyment. The young alien didn't seem to mind, breathing heavily as she wraps an arm around the young man's neck so as to not fall forward on him. “C'mon, bro, you gonna join in or what?”

Milo nods, approaching the two and sticking his cock inside Lia's vagina. The young quarian grunts and groans as she finds herself sandwiched between two strong hunks with their thick, long cocks going to town inside her holes. Her pussy oozes out cum as she enjoys the feeling the shafts provide her, wanting more as she wraps her legs around Milo's torso.

As Lia gets pounded by the young men, Xen is still sucking off Zeke, her fingers playing around with her pussy lips. Jeb sit next to the admiral on the couch, looking down at her on the floor. “Say there, miss,” he speaks up, “but would you like to take some time to ride atop me?”

Popping Zeke's cock out of her mouth, Xen looks over at Jeb's cock, grinning as she stands up off the floor, only to squat over the human male. She sits atop of his cock, kneeling on the couch as she gyrates her hips, grinding against his groin as she wraps her arms around Jeb, grinning as she looks into his eyes. “Such a big cock...” Xen groans happily. “I bet all the girls go crazy over it.

Jeb doesn't say a word, instead kissing the admiral on the lips, his beard rubbing against her smooth alien skin as she slams her pussy down on his cock. Xen breathes heavily during this, feeling the sweat begin to drip down her body as she rocks her hips back and forth on the human cock, moaning in delight while Jeb's manhood rubs against her pussy walls, making the admiral more aroused by the second.

Meanwhile, Lia lets the young Diego and Milo continue to pound at her holes, teeth gritted as she holds back an orgasm. She wishes to come so badly, but wanted to hold onto the feeling for a much longer period of time. “Fuck yes, baby!” she growls to Milo. “Fuck my pussy, daddy! Fill me with your fucking hot human jizz! I wanna have your fucking babies, daddy! GOD, fuck me harder!”

“Did she really just call you daddy?” Diego asks, trying not to snicker.

“Yup, she's just like sis all right.” Milo smiles, giving the young quarian a big wet kiss on her lips.

As Xen continues to ride atop of Jeb, she looks back at the other two unoccupied males, Zeke and Robby, as they stroke their cocks while staring at her large quarian ass. Giggling, Xen grabs her cheeks and spreads them apart to reveal her gaping asshole. “Come on boys, do you want to fuck my ass?” she asks seductively. “It's loose enough to fit more than one person at a time...”

Taking that as a challenge, Robby and Zeke approach Xen, the bear of the two sticking himself inside first. Xen makes a loud moaning noise as his cock burrows deep inside her until Robby pops his cock in next, making Xen grunt, her nails almost digging into Jeb's skin. “Ahhh, KEELAH yes!” Xen groans, looking back at the two men as they thrust into her backside. “Look at that! I've got two cocks in my motherfucking ASS Finford!” the admiral says, her eyes darting at the farmer for a brief second. “Two cocks going to town on my ass, KEELAH it's so GOOD!”

“Glad you're enjoying it, admiral.” Finford says, still stroking away while he watches from the distance. He had his time with the quarians and had plenty of time to come, might as well enjoy it as a voyeur rather than a participant.

“How about you, little girl?” Diego asks Lia, who is still being held up by the younger men, “Can your ass get stretched out like that?”

“I'm not sure...” Lia moans, “I've never really done anything like that before.” Of course, she really had after taking two varren cocks attached to a pig her first time, but she wasn't going to admit that to these humans, even if Finford knew about it.

“Let's find out.” Milo says, as he pulls out of Lia's vagina and repositions her so as to insert himself right next to Diego's cock in her ass. The young quarian growls through her teeth, gripping the young man in front of her tighter with her arms and legs still wrapped around him.

“OOOOH, FUCK!” she cries out. “It feels good in my ass, doesn't it? Such a good fucking daddy, making me take two dicks in my ass! Mmmmm!” After that outburst, Lia brings her head to meet Milo's, their mouths meeting as she gives the young stud a kiss on the lips that soon turns into them tonging one another.

Xen watches her friend from her position on the couch, biting down on her lower lip. She enjoyed the feeling of three cocks fucking her lower regions, two of them sharing a hole, but watching the way Lia went about it made her all the hornier, her body covered in so much sweat from this session of fucking (Not to mention all the jizz she hadn't showered off of her since she arrived on the colony). She could feel Robby and Zeke throbbing inside her, their precum shooting around in her ass hole while their veins pulsed within her stretched out quarian behind.

“Go ahead and cum!” Xen commanded, looking back at the two humans. “Make a mess of my ass! Cum inside me and make your slutty quarian bitch feel like a goddess!”

As if on command, the two humans immediately allow their cocks to reach their peak, and a burst of white cum from both men floods her ass hole. Xen roars with exciement, her arms wrapping around Jeb tighter as she feels her ass fill up with their hot steamy liquid. “Ahhh YES, such a wonderful feeling!” Tilting her head down at Jeb, Xen says to him, “What are you waiting for, baby, fuck that pussy, give me your cum!”

Much like his friends in her ass hole, Jeb immediately lets his cum squirt into her pussy, his jizz splattering all over her vaginal walls. Xen's grip tightens on him once more, enough to bring his head in towards her breasts, which Jeb starts licking away at the area where her boobs meet. “YES, that's right, Jeb, you studly bearded man, give me your babies! I wanna have human babies coming out of my pussy! FUCK!”

As Xen lets the more mature men of the group fill her holes up with semen, Lia feels something inside her ass go off, one of the cocks already letting their jizz inside her. Once she feels Diego pop his dick out of her, spraying his cum onto her backside, she knew right away who the culprit was. “Uh, sorry...” he says with embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head. “Guess I got too excited.”

“It's all right, bro, I got it from here.” Milo assures Diego before he goes to have a seat on the couch, watching as Xen's saliva drips out of her mouth, her body still filling up with jizz.

With Lia still in his arms, Milo sits down on a recliner in the opposite part of the room and switches his cock back inside her pussy, letting the young quarian rest atop him as she rocks her hips into him. Deciding to take a page from her admiral, Lia removes Milo's arms from around her and leans back far enough that her hands touch the floor, her head tilted back and open wide. “Oh, Finford...” she calls out to the host of the party, “Cum inside me! I want to feel your sticky cum dripping down my throat!”

“Ah, what the hell...” Finford shrugs as he makes her way over to Milo and Lia, his throbbing cock aching for release anyway. Approaching the young quarian's mouth, he shoves his long thick dick down her throat, ensuring that it makes it all the way down to the base of his shaft. As his balls dangle in front of her nose, Lia moans in the most erotic way as she gets a whiff of his salty smelly balls. It became very clear to her that though his cock tasted swell, he has never considered washing his testicles once in his life. But the quarian was too aroused to really care, loving the position she borrowed off of her quarian admiral.

As she leans back in this oddly comfortable position, Milo leans forward, kissing Lia's breasts and flicking his tongue at her nipple. Much like everyone else in the room he too was ready to climax, but he wanted to fill the young alien's mouth with his jizz rather than her pussy. He didn't want another experience like he did with his mom, after all...

After the cocks within Xen finish letting their loads out, they pop out of her holes, Xen purring as she looks back to watch them empty out. Without even waiting long, the admiral's ass leaks out jizz, dripping down to the hard wood floor with no issue. Her pussy leaks out cum as well, but not at the rate that her ass lets it slide out.

“Mmmm, look at all that jizz coming from my delicious cock holes...” Xen grunts. “Who wants to taste it, hm? Who wants to try licking my sweet ass hole?”

Diego voluntarily does so, getting off the couch and kneeling in front of Jeb and Xen while his head cranes into her pussy, licking away at all the semen that his fellow human friends unloaded inside her “Good boy, Diego...” Xen moans with laughter. “Such a good boy, cleaning my holes of their jizz, yes...”

With Xen finished playing with the human cocks, Lia's attention towards her admiral returned to the cocks in her own holes, her head bobbing away at Finford's cock as her mouth fills with her own saliva. Milo continues to pound his cock into her, his balls slapping at her taint while his dick rubs against her dripping lubricated vaginal walls. She feels both men throbbing inside her, looking for release. Lia prepares to give them just that.

Licking away at Finford's tip, the farmer moans and sighs, his knees buckling as her tongue swirls around the head of his shaft. Using all of her muscles, her pussy's grip on Milo's shaft tightens, squeezing the penis inside her as tightly as she can. Milo's teeth clench as the squeezing pussy gets the better of him, the surprise grip forcing him to outright cum inside her vagina. The young man growls as his sperm shoots inside her, coating her vaginal walls in the substance. Lia moans with pleasure, satisfied to feel him letting out inside her.

Xen slowly stands up off of Jeb, her legs wobbling as she tries to keep her balance walking across the way or risk falling to the floor. She survives the walk, kneeling next to Lia's facefucked mouth, watching as Finford goes to town on her face. Milo, meanwhile, pulls his cock out of the quarian's pussy, heaving out a moan as he tilts his head onto the backrest, feeling as though he was ready to fall asleep.

“You're doing a good job, Lia.” Xen assures her before turning attention to Finford, smiling at the farmer. “How about it, Finford? Why don't you let your hot jizz spray all over myself and Lia, hm? Get us all messy with your cum!” She hears a moan come from Lia, who looks interested in the idea.

“Heh, I think I can manage that.” Finford replies with a wide grin, slowly letting his cock pull out of the younger quarian's mouth. He rubs his hand across his meaty shaft, using the quarian's saliva as a lubricant of sorts. The other human males just watch on as Finford has all of the fun, Milo forgetting that Lia is still on his lap as he's too invested in this final climax.

It doesn't take too long for Finford to let loose, the quarians with their mouths open and their tongues sticking out to catch his gooey substance once it shoots out. Finally the farmer grunts as his sperm spurts out of his cock, landing on the faces of the quarians, Lia's dripping up her face while Xen smiles satisfyingly, letting the jizz on her face drip down her chin.

“Hoo! What a workout that was!” Finford says with exasperated breath. “You two girls really know how to satisfy a group of males, I'll tell you what!”

But the girls weren't really paying attention to the farmer, instead on one another. Scooting herself off of Milo, Lia's body lands on the floor, kneeling next to Xen as they wrap their arms around one another, their tongues licking at one another's faces while making attempts to lick the farmer's cum off of themselves. Lia's hands slide down to her admiral's ass, a finger rubbing around her ass hole as she realizes that Xen is still leaking out the creamy fluids that were emptied inside her earlier.

“I mean you girls have got a mess going on here,” the farmer says, looking at the puddles of cum that were created in one fashion or another, “but that's nothing that can't be cleaned up. Would you ladies care to do the business?”

“More than happy to.” Xen says seductively, as she and Lia get on all fours and lap away at the sperm that was spread across the hard wood floor. The admiral could already feel her pussy getting wet again, too incredibly happy to eat the semen off the floor in such a way. It felt second nature to her, almost normal for her mind to think that this was how she wanted to live. In reality, she enjoyed it. She wanted to be a total slut to Finford and his barnyard animals, and nothing was going to change that.  
**  
As was said, nothing changed that.

Xen and Lia remained on Finford's farm, acting as fucktoys for himself, his friends and his animals. The quarians enjoyed themselves on a daily basis, living off of a fresh healthy diet of cum every day.

The admiral even got her pets back, themselves being used to get her and the younger quarian off in a variation of ways imaginable. Xen even got her breasts back up to a P-cup, spending almost four days alone with a gangbang of pigs with varren cocks just to get all of that back. Her backside and curves ended up staying the same, never being able to grow out again. Of course, when their breasts did eventually get much too big, Finford would always be there to suck up the milk from their tender nipples, creating more quarian milk to sell (although for various reasons he had to call it 'organic' milk).

As always for Xen, her favorite past time was always being out in an open field on Finford's property, playing around with her favorite dog Gunner, who always knew the best way to mount her, his cock always throbbing hard in his slutty little sex slave's vagina and creating a large bulge in her belly thanks to his knot.

While Lia had a special place in her heart for the animals, especially the dalmation Pogo, she had grown fond of Diego and Milo, the two young men from their gangbang when she first came to Finford's ranch on the colony. They went on several dates together, often getting into public mischief and getting banned from certain places in town. She even managed to convince the boys to do a foursome with her and Pogo, the dog often getting in her ass while the two boys often alternated between her mouth and pussy.

As of this moment, weeks after Xen had become a permanent addition to Finford's farm, she can be found out in her own pen, Gunner going to town with his cock up her pussy while Finford watches on impressed while the quarian admiral turned full time barnyard slut sucks on his cock.

“Gotta admit, Xen, you've been doing me good.” Finford admits, looking down at the admiral as she flicks her tongue against his shaft. “Not only is you being a big animal whore keeping my other animals calm and less tense, but I'm feeling much more relieved than I ever expected to be.”

“Happy to help, Finford.” Xen sighs happily, lapping away at his cock while her hand massages his ball sack. “I will admit, though, being your little sex slave was the best choice I could have ever made. I mean, how could I say no to you letting your best guard dog fill my pussy up with his doggy cum?”

“It's a good point,” Finford responds, not really paying attention to her words since he was too focused on getting himself off. He at least gets a show out of it, watching Gunner pound away at her shapely, thick, curvy ass like a rabbit going to town on his mate. “At least you know Lia's in good hands when her human boyfriends ain't around.”

He looks over at the younger quarian girl and her HH cup breasts, who was again attempting the crabwalk stance as she takes in Fierce's massive cock while Pogo is mounted on her hips, his cock thrusting in and out of her vagina, making a mess of her pussy as she drips out his cum and her juices. It seemed to be a position Lia had fallen in love with, even if she wasn't the first one to use it on this ranch.

“That does remind me, Finford,” Xen says, “when are your friends going to be along next? Lia would love to have the boys fuck her around, and I wouldn't mind Jeb emptying his massive loads in me again...”

“That's what you miss, eh?” Finford chuckles. “I woulda thought having the boys stretch your ass out like they did was the enjoyable part.”

“True...which reminds me...here Olaf!” Xen whistles over to one of Finford's other guard dogs she had purchased a long while ago, who picks his head up as he looks in the general direction of where he heard the high pitched sound. The dog spots Xen being pounded doggystyle by Gunner, and runs up to the quarian sex slave, sharing space on her large ass with the golden retriever and popping his hard cock inside her also. This makes the admiral moan with delight, nibbling down on Finford's cock as she grunts. “Fuck, that was a good idea, getting another beast to put his doggy cock up my slutty ass!” she groans, looking up at the farmer with satisfied eyes.

“Again, glad you're enjoying yourself, Xen. That's really all that matters to me at this point. Although, I've been wondering. Have you ever considered maybe getting married?”

“Marriage?” Xen looks at the farmer with confusion. “Oh, Finford...you're a very nice man with a lovely cock-” she says just as he lets his wad out all over her quarian face. “But the truth is, I really love my Gunner. He's such a wonderful beast who knows how to take advantage of my whore ass! I love him so much, but...well, you can imagine getting married to a dog wouldn't look so great for my military career.”

“And having sex with one does?” the farmer laughs, pulling his cock back into his overalls. “You're a funny woman to figure out sometimes, you know that Xen?”

“I think I prefer it that way.” Xen replies happily, turning her face to meet with Gunner's as they tongue one another, the retriever getting some of Finford's spunk on his tongue and sharing it with his quarian fucktoy.

 

“Suit yourself. You have a good day with the boys, Xen. I'm going to start milking the cows.” And with that the farmer was off, leaving Xen to her duties of being the farm animals' stress relief release toy.

As Xen allows Gunner and Olaf to stretch out her quarian pussy, Lia approaches the admiral, her stomach bloated up to look similar to that of a normal pregnant woman and covered in jizz. “Well, Lia, I see you've been keeping yourself busy.” Xen says with a smile.

“I'll say! Fierce got himself all over me again.” Lia says, kneeling next to the admiral. “But Pogo was so nice to my pussy, too. I just wish I could get Fierce to fuck my sweet little pussy when I'm in a position like that.”

“Honey, trust me, your pussy by now really isn't that little anymore.” Xen assures her, placing her hand on her shoulder. “Are you at least happy here?”

Lia nods her head, a smile forming on her face. “Oh, definitely! I wouldn't trade this for going back to the military ever!” she laughs. “I don't think I need to ask how your situation's going, do I?”

“Good as ever...” Xen sighs, her large P cup breasts allowing her upper body to rest more comfortably on the ground. The two quarians make out, Xen helping clean Lia up with her tongue while the dogs start to unload their doggy cum inside the admiral's pussy, their knots ensuring that her belly swell up with their beasty jizz the whole while.

“Hey there, Lia!” the two quarians hear a voice shout out to them. The girls see both Milo and Diego approaching the pen, waving to the younger girl. “You ready to go into town?”

“I sure am!” she says happily, realizing that yes, she was going into the small town near the ranch in the same cow suit that she had worn since arriving on Rongol. “You have fun, Xen! And try to give Pogo a hand if he ever needs one! I know he'll be missing me while I'm gone, okay?”

“I'll do what I can.” Xen grunts while the dogs continue to fill her up, her stomach stretching out almost half as far towards the ground as her breasts are. With a peck to the admiral's cum stained cheek, Lia rushes off and over the fence to the pen, greeting her boyfriends with a kiss to each cheek. They walk off, the boys each slapping a cheek of Lia's ass as Xen watches them walk away for the day.

Xen smiles while her stomach is inflated with doggy sperm, watching Lia head into town to be as big a slut as the admiral had become on the farm. It felt like only yesterday that Xen had made the young woman into a barnyard cumslut, a decision she knew she wasn't going to regret. Sure, she had fun with Milo and Diego at least, but the admiral certainly knew where Lia's calling truly was. Even if she got married to the boys and had a human baby, she wasn't going to worry.

After Gunner and Olaf pop their cocks out of her snatch, their jizz drips out onto the ground, and Xen's body collapses to the ground, her head resting atop her gargantuan sized breasts. At the moment she felt exhausted, tired, and pleased with how she was treated on the farm, but what she and Lia truly were at least was content with living as sex slaves to Finford and his animals.

She couldn't have asked for anything more.


End file.
